Quiero estar contigo
by Staticswaves
Summary: Hice una promesa, una tonta promesa que me puede costar mi linda reputación, ¿Cómo se me pudo pasar por la cabeza semejante idiotez? ¿Juntar en plano amoroso a Fate Testarossa y Nanoha Takamachi? ¡Estoy loca!… O puede que no… UA, NanoFate
1. Chapter 1

_Esto volvió a salir de uno de mis ya frecuentes momentos de ocio..._

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece..._

* * *

**Quiero estar contigo.**

**Capítulo I.**

* * *

Que linda y grata manera de comenzar el día… siento que mi cabeza va a explotar…

La razón es muy simple, ayer por la noche yo, _la sexy, grandiosa, espectacular, perfecta, y hermosa,_ Yagami Hayate y mi mejor amiga Takamachi Nanoha, o como sus enemigos la conocen, el _Demonio Blanco_, (porque de veras, da un miedo cuando esta en el campo de batalla, que hasta a mi me dan ganas de salir corriendo o volando mejor dicho) nos fuimos a beber porque, porque… un momento, ¿Por qué motivo mi linda amiga se quiso emborrachar?

Veamos, vamos neuronita, yo sé que puedes…mmm… ¡Ya me acordé! (Si, lo sé. Con resaca y todo soy genial)

Ayer por la tarde, cierto grupo que viene del mismísimo infierno, quiero decir, el grupo de Fate Testarossa, (una chica bastante peculiar y cuando la conozcan se darán cuenta el motivo, _creo)_. En fin, nos topamos con ese grupo en un pasillo estrecho… y bueno, antes de decirles que sucedió, he de contarles y pedirles que guarden el secreto, que a Nanoha-chan, la tierna y dulce futura instructora, está… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene patético? Bueno, da igual… como decía ella está _loca y perdidamente_ enamorada de la rubia futura enforcer… que ciertamente _**no**_ es un amor de persona, como lo soy yo.

¿Cómo sucedió? ¿Cuándo sucedió? Ese no es el caso, ya pasó (sin darme cuenta) y no hay nada que hacer para remediarlo _lamentablemente_.

Como iba contando, nos topamos en el pasillo, ellas (y con ellas me refiero a la rubia en cuestión, a su amiga-rival Signum, su familiar Arf y una tal Teana Lanster) que se creen las dueñas del mundo, las muy… nos empujaron y caímos… _¿O fuimos nosotras las que empujamos?_ _Como sea_. Como es conocido por todos los instructores, nuestros grupos compiten por el liderazgo del pelotón (y supongo que de ahí viene el supuesto odio que nos hace pelear cada dos minutos) y por eso se formó una riña bastante grande.

Y la insensata rubia, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que gritarle improperios (Que ni yo había escuchado en mi vida, y los cuales no se los lanzaría ni a mi peor enemigo) a la persona que más la ama del universo completo. (Y no miento, porque ni la madre la quiere y no es que sea cruel, es una verdad dolorosa) Nanoha-chan gracias a su orgullo (que a veces creo que no tiene) no le permitió ver el dolor que le causaron esas palabras, y le respondió de una manera más recatada, pero no por eso menos violenta.

La cosa es que cuando nos encontramos solas, Nanoha-chan se puso a llorar a mares y pedía a gritos una copa para olvidar a su… _wuah_… _amor_. Para calmarla (y para que la rubia esa no la viese) Vita-chan, Shamal y yo le concedimos su deseo (tipo hadas madrinas) y fuimos con ella al famoso _bar de los militares_ (Así se llama, ¿Qué poco original, verdad?).

Bebimos y bebimos… mientras Vita-chan y Shamal nos observaban desde una moderada distancia, claro, si estábamos haciendo el ridículo, si yo fuese ellas hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo. Cuando les preguntaban por nosotras, ellas decían que no nos conocían. Y luego de casi perder el conocimiento, nuestras dos queridas y pacientes amigas nos arrastraron a la base militar, Nanoha-chan aun lloriqueaba por lo que su _Fate-chan_, (y que náuseas siento al decirlo) le había gritado.

− ¡Pero _hip_, si yo _hip_, la amo!− Recuerdo que decía y ciertamente se veía patética, pero vamos como la buena amiga que soy me molestaba de sobremanera verla actuar así. Por lo que me dije a mi misma, _¡Nanoha-chan te voy ayudar a conquistar a esa loca!_ Pero antes de decirle mi brillante idea, ambas tuvimos que correr al baño a vomitar todo lo que habíamos bebido y eso, me dio mucho más asco de decirle a la rubia, _Fate-chan_.

Después de aquella educativa experiencia en el cuarto de baño nos fuimos a la cama ¿Me creerían si les digo que Nanoha seguía llamando a la rubia? Pues creánlo, lo hizo por media hora y me sacó de quicio.

− ¡Ya basta Nanoha-chan!− Le dije enfadada y me levanté de mi cama.− ¡Yo, como la gran amiga que soy, te prometo que de aquí a que salgamos de este lugar esa rubia será toda tuya!− Si tengo una bocaza… que me ha condenado muchas veces, en serio.

− ¿De verdad?− Me miró con esa cara llena de ilusión a la cual no me pude (ni puedo) resistir.

− ¡Si no lo consigo de aquí a una semana, te puedes quedar con toda mi herencia!− Aquí esta el primer error, quiero mucho a mi amiga, pero… ¿Cederle toda la herencia que mis difuntos padres me dejaron? Estaba borracha, sin duda alguna.− ¡Y por la reputación de Yagami Hayate, la futura comandante de una futura división, si no logro mi cometido, me voy arrastrar por todo los pasillos y besaré los pies de esa rubia!− No, si no digo yo que esa boca mía con un poco de alcohol es muy peligrosa. Lo de la herencia es pasable, si, puedo recuperar mi dinero con un poco de trabajo, pero… _¡¿Mi reputación?!_ Debo cumplir esa promesa, cueste lo que cueste si quiero tener futuro como comandante.

Entonces, mientras me meto a la ducha, debo pensar en un plan…

Veamos… ¿Qué se de Fate Testarossa? Pues sé que quiere ser enforcer, que tiene un dispositivo inteligente llamado Bardiche Assault, que su especialidad es el trueno/relámpago, es veloz, y claro como olvidarlo, viene del mismísimo infierno, y es hija de Satán, por ello futura princesa de aquel lugar que me imagino es tan encantador como ella… esperen, esto último lo supongo yo, no se lo vayan a creer.

Pues con esta breve descripción me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… ¡No sé nada de Testarossa! ¿Cómo voy ayudar a Nanoha-chan? Que por cierto sigue durmiendo profundamente. ¿Debería despertarla? Nah, mejor la dejo dormir a ver si así despierta de un mejor ánimo, porque no soportarían tener que escuchar por el resto del día sus lamentaciones.

Tengo que pensar… veamos, tengo que descubrir que le gusta a Testarossa para que Nanoha-chan pueda conquistarla… por que no le puedo hacer todo el trabajo ¿cierto? Nanoha-chan tiene que esforzarse y conquistarla, yo sólo le daré las armas… y así se me facilita mucho más la vida.

− ¡Yagami, Takamachi!− Alguien de no muy buena manera golpeó la puerta de nuestro cuarto, con claras intenciones de echarla abajo. ¿Adivinan quién es? Si, acertaron… es esa maldita rubia de muy mal carácter que tiene a mi amiga enamorada.

− ¿Qué quieres?− Abrí la puerta y le miré desafiante, ella como siempre me miró con frialdad. ¿Qué le ve a esta Nanoha-chan? Ya, sé que es guapa (aunque no tanto como yo, no lo olviden), que tiene un cuerpo casi perfecto y sus ojos son los más raros y hermosos que alguien haya podido ver en su vida…

− ¡Tenemos entrenamiento y faltan ustedes, mapache idiota!− Me gritó ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Puede ser muy linda a la vista, pero abre la boca y el encanto se pierde. Y… _¡¿Por qué diablos me dice mapache?!_ Le mandé mi mejor mirada asesina, aunque no sirvió de mucho, esta rubia no se intimida con nada.

− ¡Pues mientras yo me visto, ve y despierta a Nanoha-chan!− Una sonrisa triunfal cruzó mi rostro al ver la expresión en la cara de la rubia. Debería sacarle una foto para estudiarle el semblante y ver que siente, al menos y de una manera positiva puedo decir que asco no siente, ahora aparte de la sorpresa y del (sorpresivo, muy sorpresivo) sonrojo que la hace ver muy _abrazable_ (¡demonios! Empiezo a entender porque a Nanoha-chan le gusta tanto), no sé que más hay detrás de eso ojos.

− ¡¿Estás demente?!

− ¿Acaso le tienes miedo al despertar del Demonio Blanco?− Esto siempre funciona, Testarossa es una persona bastante explosiva y odia que la llamen o insinúen que es cobarde (No pregunten que les ha pasado a los que lo han hecho directamente, desaparecen misteriosamente… y no, no soy cobarde por no decirle cobarde a la cara, pero conozco los limites y amo mi vida…)

− ¡Por supuesto que no!− Gruñó y me empujo para entrar. Para ser alguien de una familia de alta alcurnia, tiene muy malos modales.− ¡Ve a vestirte mientras la despierto!− ¿Vestirme? ¿No estoy vestida? Oh, verdad. No lo estoy, que poca memoria la mía, bueno, no hay nada de que avergonzarse, si soy perfecta (si creen que soy ególatra, es sólo su imaginación) pero antes de ir a vestirme con el uniforme militar, tengo que grabar esto.

Tranquilamente me meto al cuarto de baño, fingiendo que me visto, saco mi dispositivo inteligente multifuncional y lo pongo a grabar, mientras me oculto tras la puerta. Porque hay que ser precavida, no van a querer que ellas me maten ¿Verdad? El mundo no sería lo mismo sin mí.

− ¡Takamachi, hey, despierta!− La mueve un poco y mi querida amiga no da indicios de querer despertar.− ¡Vamos, Takamachi! Abre tus malditos ojos.− La zarandea fuertemente y Nanoha-chan abre los ojos con una mirada pérdida.

− Cinco minutos más…− Y se abrazó a la rubia, ¡Esa es mi amiga! Vamos, Nanoha-chan. ¡Esto es mejor de lo que pensé! Testarossa parece un tomate de lo roja que está, al menos ya descubrí uno de sus puntos débiles.

_Nota Nº 1: Testarossa es débil al contacto físico-cariñoso._

− ¡Su-suéltame!− La empuja con fuerza y mi querida amiga se cae al piso, al menos completamente despierta. Otra cosa a mi lista, Fate Testarossa no es nada romántica para despertar a la persona que la ama (bueno no lo sabe, pero igual…), es violenta como lo he venido sabiendo desde que la conocí a los nueve años.

− Fa… ¿Testarossa?− Y como lo he venido sabiendo desde los cinco años, Nanoha-chan no es muy inteligente por la mañana.− ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Nos quieres atacar? ¡Raising…!

− ¡No vine por eso!− Le toma las manos antes de que tome la joya roja. Vaya, vaya, si alguien las encuentra en esta posición tan extraña, cualquiera diría que hicieron o están a punto de hacer algo ecchi, creo que con este vídeo chantajearé a la rubia (Claro que le haré ciertas modificaciones…)

Digo, están ambas de pie, Testarossa tiene una de sus piernas entre las de mi amiga, la cual está con los brazos alzados y con la rubia tomándoselos, lo más divertido de todo es que mi amiga tiene la camisa de dormir completamente desabotonada y se ve gran parte de su torso, incluida cierta parte que no debería mostrarle a la rubia aún.

− ¿Qué…?− La mirada de la rubia baja lentamente… y unas ganas histéricas de reír me invaden. ¿Cómo alguien puede poner esas caras? ¡Son de otro mundo! − ¡Tápate! ¿Quieres?− La soltó y se giró con la cara roja, Nanoha-chan chilló y tarde se cubrió su cuerpo. Interesante reacción de nuestra enemiga favorita… y por supuesto, anotado en mi lista.

_Nota Nº 2: Testarossa no es inmune al cuerpo semidesnudo de Nanoha-chan._

Divertido, porque a mi me vio desnuda cuando entro y no tuvo esa reacción (y eso que soy perfecta) pero vamos, ¡Eso es algo bueno! A lo mejor a Testarossa le gusta mi amiga… aunque suene raro. Pero… _¿A quién puede querer ella además de a sí misma? _Esperen… creo que esto último me describe a mí…

− ¡Yagami!− ¿Por qué es tan poco amable para tratarme? Si yo, aparte de pequeñas bromitas, no le hecho nada para merecer su odio.

− Ya voy, ya voy…− Me vestí rápidamente, más rápido de lo que en su vida Testarossa se va a vestir. Y salí del cuarto de baño, con todo lo sucedido grabado en mi dispositivo y dispuesta a adulterar el vídeo completo y extorsionar a mi _linda_ y _amorosa_ compañera rubia, para obtener el liderazgo de nuestro grupo.− Bueno, Testarossa ya que estamos ambas despiertas y listas para irnos, ¿Por qué no sales de nuestra habitación?− Lo reconozco la amabilidad tampoco es lo mío…

− Me encantaría dejarles de ver la cara, pero el instructor me dijo que las vigilara hasta el campo de entrenamiento.− Me escupió prácticamente cada palabra (nótese que me hablaba a mi y no a mi amiga).− Como si yo fuese la niñera de dos borrachas…− ¿Por qué tiene que decirlo de esa manera tan despectiva? ¡Si hace días no nos emborrachábamos! Bueno, yo hace dos… Nanoha-chan hace meses…

Como sea hay algo más que anotar…

_Nota Nº 3: A Testarossa no le gusta el alcohol… (¿O las alcohólicas?)_

En un silencio muy incómodo y tenso (creo que espera cualquier movimiento para cortarme con su Bardiche en su forma… no-se-qué) esperamos a que Nanoha-chan se vista y salga del baño.

− Oye…− ¿De verdad voy a intentar hablar con ella civilizadamente?

− ¿Mmm?− ¿Qué le digo? No se me ocurre nada de lo que podamos hablar, ¡Dios, si nos odiamos! ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?

…Oh, verdad… porque soy una buena amiga y no quiero perder mi reputación.

− Nada, olvídalo.

− Estás demente, _mapache_.− Me mordí la lengua, el labio y todo para no responderle, creo que voy a tener que hablar con Nanoha-chan sobre la promesa que le hice, estaba borracha después de todo… ¿Me entenderá, verdad?

Finalmente Nanoha-chan salió del baño y en un silencio aun más incómodo emprendimos nuestro camino hacía la perdición…

− Eh… linda joya Testarossa.− La rubia y yo nos miraros unos segundos, ¿De qué demonios hablaba Nanoha-chan? ¡Lo único que lleva Testarossa encima es…! _Idiota, Nanoha, muy idiota_… ¿Cómo, después de tanto años, no reconoce a Bardiche? Que es la única cosa brillante que lleva encima Testarossa y claro, como siempre va en su guante derecho.

La miré y ella me sonrió apenada. No digo yo que el amor hace a la gente idiota.

− Creo que la deficiencia mental del mapache se te ha pegado, Takamachi.− ¿Por qué me insulta a mí? ¡Sí la de la idiotez fue Nanoha!− Por cierto… mmm… sobre lo de ayer…

_¡Testarossa no vayas a insultarla, que después soy yo la que tiene que aguantar que te nombre hasta el cansancio!_

− Me quería disculpar.

− ¿Eh?− ¿Oímos bien? Ella, la altiva y todopoderosa futura enforcer está disculpándose… ¿Con nosotros? (No se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero entre nosotras hay un poco de enemistad y esto es muy raro) Parece que después de todo, no es tan mala persona como aparenta.

− No debí decirte esas cosas… el mapache se lo merecía.− Retiro lo dicho. E insisto con lo mismo, ¡¿Por qué me dice mapache?!

− Lo siento.− Esas son las palabras mágicas… porque a Nanoha-chan se le iluminó la mirada.

Oh, lo olvidaba.

_Nota Nº 4: Testarossa es menos agresiva y sarcástica _(porque amable no es)_ con Nanoha-chan. _

− Ah… no te preocupes, después de todo… yo… también te trate mal… y bueno, también lo siento.− Si no fuera porque sé que Testarossa odia a todos y se ama a si misma (y tal vez a su familiar, que técnicamente es parte de ella y no cuenta) diría que estas dos están patéticamente enamoradas la una de la otra.

Bueno, Nanoha-chan lo está, pero insisto, para Testarossa no es posible amar… _¿O sí?_

Vaya, esto se pone cada vez más interesante.

Después de que el instructor nos regañara, nos hizo entrenar hasta casi la muerte, y como mi día comenzó de manera tan agradable, con esa rubia psicópata que durante la práctica casi me corta la cabeza con su Bardiche en forma guadaña o como se llame… el señor instructor nos dio un tonto y aburrido trabajo de investigación en pareja, y adivinen con quién me tocó… no, no con Nanoha-chan, me tocó con la mujer que me dice mapache sin ningún motivo en especial… (Aunque le estoy tomando aprecio a esos animales…)

− Yagami. En media hora en la sala de investigación.− ¿Por qué no le dice biblioteca? Así le llama la gente normal… oh, acabo de darme la respuesta a mi pregunta, ella dista mucho de ser normal. Pero más importante aún ¿Qué le da el derecho a darme órdenes?

Siento palmaditas en mi hombro.

− Tienes suerte, Hayate-chan.− Me dice Nanoha, y por primera vez en mi vida siento ganas de golpearla. ¿Tengo suerte? ¡Me acaban de poner de pareja a la hija del mismísimo demonio! Es ella la que está enamorada de la hija de Satán, no yo.

− No digas idioteces, Nanoha-chan.

− Oh, pero tienes la oportunidad perfecta para ayudarme, anoche lo prometiste, ¿Recuerdas?− No sé si antes les había dicho que ella entendería que lo de ayer fue una borrachera y que pasaría por alto esa promesa, pero no es así…

− Sobre eso…

− Si no lo consigues, al menos me queda un consuelo.− ¿Les dije que a ella la conocen como el _Demonio Blanco_? Pues creo que ahora lo tengo frente a mi, esperando a que haga cualquier movimiento para comerme (y no de una buena manera).− Si no tengo a la chica, al menos tendré el dinero.

− ¡Ni lo sueñes, Nanoha-chan!

− Pero lo _prometiste_, Hayate-chan y las promesas entre amigas _nunca_ se rompen.− ¿Saben como me siento? Aparte de amedrentada, claro, me siento muy mal por ella, está patéticamente desesperada. Bueno, voy a tener que hacer hasta lo imposible para que Testarossa y mi mejor amiga terminen juntas de aquí al fin de la semana… (O me quedaré sin dinero y sin reputación)

− Lo haré, Nanoha-chan. Antes de que acabe la semana, Testarossa será completamente tuya.− Tomé sus manos y le sonreí confiada, y sinceramente esa confianza no la siento, no sé que demonios voy hacer para juntar el agua y el aceite. Sé que soy una maga espectacular y todo eso, pero no hago milagros…

− Gracias, Hayate-chan.−…No hago milagros, pero por mi amiga intentaré obrar uno y si lo logro, me van a tener que decir la diosa Yagami y alabarme hasta mi divina muerte (No sé porque cierta vocecita, de cierta molesta rubia resuena en mi cabeza diciendo: _'Diosa mapache'_ ¿raro, no?)− Cuento contigo, ya me tengo que ir porque Shamal me está esperando para hacer el trabajo.

− Suerte…− Le deseo cuando soy yo la que necesita toda la suerte del mundo. Bueno, mejor me voy a la biblioteca que no quiero tener problemas con la rubia. Tengo que crear un plan…

¿Cómo puedo hablarle de Nanoha-chan sin que parezcan obvios sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo acercarlas si con ella somos enemigas a muerte? Creo que tendré que buscar una excusa para pasar tiempo con Testarossa y así ver que cosas le gustan para que Nanoha-chan la conquiste…

_Ese es un pésimo plan, pero no se me ocurre nada más…_

¿Qué voy hacer? ¡Testarossa me odia! Con suerte haremos el trabajo tranquilamente (o eso espero), sólo me queda ser directa, hablarle aunque le parezca extraño del amor. Sólo espero que sepa lo que es amor o tendré que darle una charla vergonzosa de lo que es…

− Llegas dos minutos tarde, Yagami.− ¿Ya llegué a mi destino? Que rápido… intento en vano sonreírle a mi enemiga, pero ella esta con el ceño fruncido intentando matarme con la mirada.

_Nota Nº 5: Testarossa odia la impuntualidad._

Lastima, porque Nanoha-chan es el ser más impuntual que pisa Midchilda y esta escuela de formación militar.

− Lo siento.− Murmuré humildemente y me senté frente a ella.

− Lo que sea, tenemos una semana…− _¡¿Cree que no lo sé?!_− para entregar este trabajo, y como no quiero pasar más tiempo del necesario contigo, quiero que en tres días este listo…

− ¿Qué piensas de Nanoha-chan?− Interrumpí, ¿A que fue una pregunta brillante?

− ¿Perdón?− Genial, ahora es sorda.

− ¿Qué piensas…?

− ¡Te escuché mapache!− si pasa algo, conste que ella empezó con los insultos.− ¿Qué tiene que ver tu amiga en esto? ¡Concéntrate en el trabajo!− Es idea mía ¿O se está ruborizando por la mención de Nanoha _de nuevo_?

− Respóndeme y empezamos.− ¿Chantaje? No lo creo. Sólo soy una chica desesperada por ayudar a su mejor amiga (y que no quiere perder su fortuna y reputación, pero esto no es necesario que lo sepa alguien más).

− ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¡Ni siquiera la conozco!− _Ah, ah_ Testarossa-_san_ es muy mala mintiendo ¿Por qué se ruboriza de esa manera al pensar en alguien que no conoce? De seguro ha estado observando a mi amiga por quizá cuanto tiempo…

…Eso quiere decir una sola cosa…

_Nota Nº 6: Creo _(aunque estoy casi segura, si analizo bien, todas las pruebas me llevan a esta interesante conclusión…)_ que a Testarossa le atrae mi amiga._

¿No he avanzado mucho desde la mañana?

_Eso espero._

− ¿Y bien?

− Creo que es… _**linda**_…

_Ese si es un gran avance. _

Nanoha-chan va a saltar de alegría cuando le diga esto.

−…Me parece que es una buena persona, aunque se junte contigo…

Me parece que esto es más de lo que podía desear, es buena información… pero sigo sin entender porque habla como si yo fuese la peor escoria del universo… _¿Qué le hice?_

− Y aunque te parezca raro, no me gusta insultarla…− Un brillo inusual se formó en sus ojos, ¿culpa? ¿remordimiento? Que educativa ha sido esta visita a la biblioteca…

_Nota Nº 7: Testarossa tiene sentimientos._

Creo que Nanoha-chan no necesita tanta ayuda como creía…

* * *

_De antemano, gracias por leer._

_Y con respecto a los otros fic que tengo pendientes, espero actualizar dentro de estos días..._

_**K4ro.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

**Quiero estar contigo.**

**Capítulo II.**

* * *

Esto es verdaderamente aburrido, estar con la futura señora Takamachi en la biblioteca es completamente desesperante, la mujer no abre la boca para nada, creerán que estoy loca, pero deseo que al menos me diga mapache, ¡llevamos más de cuatro horas en completo silencio! ¿Quién me puede culpar? Al menos reñir un rato con ella me divertiría…

Pobre de Nanoha-chan que se aburrirá a muerte cuando sea la novia de Testarossa… pero ese no es mi problema, ella verá lo que hace, mi problema actual es como sonsacarle información a esta tipa muda.

Veamos, ¿qué necesito saber? _Todo._ No, no, piensa en algo específico… ¿Cuál es su color favorito? Es el negro… _¡¿Qué importa eso?!_ No es relevante saber esa información, que además es bastante obvia, todo el mundo sabe que Testarossa ama el negro (hey, acabo de descubrir que ama algo más que a si misma, bueno aunque sea un color, algo sin vida y forma… ¿es un avance, no?)

¿Su comida favorita? Eso servirá para un acercamiento, porque como he escuchado por ahí, _"al hombre se le conquista por el estómago"… _si, ya sé que ella es una mujer (y no es que no lo haya notado, si la rubia está bien proporcionada eso no se lo discuto a nadie… si Nanoha-chan se llega a enterar que pensé esto me va a matar…), pero ese dicho ¿No se refiere a la raza humana en general? Parece que no, pero no importa lo pondré en práctica igual, aunque Nanoha-chan es un desastre en la cocina… _de-mo-ni-os_, tendré que cocinarle yo, ¿Cocinarle a la rubia? Que humillante… (Por cierto soy excelente en la cocina, bueno no es de extrañarse si yo soy buena para todo…)

− Oye, Testarossa.− Le miré y noté que ella me llevaba mirando un buen rato, casi sin pestañear… (Sólo espero que no caiga en mis encantos y se termine enamorando de mí) y con el ceño totalmente fruncido… (No, de mi no se va a enamorar… que alivio, su odio sigue ahí)

− Eres realmente una holgazana, mapache.− ¿Y qué? Si ella trabaja eficaz y velozmente, ¿para qué me voy a estresar intentado hacer algo que Testarossa hace a la perfección _sola_?− ¿Por qué no te vas con tu amiga la hippie esa y me dejas sola haciendo esto?− abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no sé que decir… ¿a quién se refiere? Sé que no habla de Nanoha-chan, porque ya dijo que es linda… (creánme que la voy a molestar y atormentar con eso en público… en cuanto salga de esta tortura, claro)

− ¿Hippie? ¿Qué hippie?

− Esa rubia que las acompaña siempre, esa que se viste con ropas de gitana, que se baña una vez al año, que no come carne y ama la paz… y que no termino de entender porque está en una escuela de formación militar, dónde te preparan para la guerra… ¿cuál es su nombre?− Que me disculpe Shamal por reírme de ella, pero esto fue realmente divertido… y verdadero, que es lo peor. Aunque mi mente brillante nunca la había relacionado con una hippie… debo darle créditos a Testarossa por esto. (Creo que con este comentario, la rubia se ganó un plato de comida sin veneno)

− Se llama Shamal.− Ella se encogió de hombros y me siguió mirando fijamente.− Es de mala educación mirar a la gente sin pestañear.

− Tú no eres gente, así que no importa.− Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero ¡hey! Estoy demasiado indignada _¡¿No soy gente?!_ Les creo me diga ególatra, satírica, cretina, irresistible, todopoderosa, perfecta… pero… ¿eso? Les juro que le iba a dar su merecido, pero… no puedo matarla, (por lo menos no aún)

_Inhala, exhala…_ (Repitan eso mil veces, que me canso diciéndolo)

− Será mejor que terminemos con esto, estoy cansada de verte la cara.− Se levanta abruptamente y me lanza un libro al rostro, menos mal que tengo buenos reflejos o me hubiese estropeado mi hermoso rostro. (Y eso no se lo hubiese perdonado nunca)− Mañana a la misma hora y que no se vuelva a repetir lo de hoy.− ¿Lo del atraso? Cielos, esta mujer es una exagerada y extremista sin vida, ¡fueron sólo dos minutos!

Cuando la perdí de vista (¿o me perdió de vista?) corrí hasta mi cuarto y como era de esperarse Nanoha-chan estaba ahí, fingiendo que estudiaba con Shamal, pero la conozco tan bien, que estoy segura está pensando en la rubia que ha hecho de mi día (y vida) un infierno.

− ¡Hayate-chan! ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Descubriste algo interesante?− Si, Nanoha-chan estoy bien, perfectamente bien después de estar con la rubia psicópata por más de cuatro horas, gracias por preguntar y preocuparte por la salud de tu mejor amiga…

_Nota mental Nº 1: Nanoha-chan es una desconsiderada y egoísta, que sólo vela por sus intereses…_ (Creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo conmigo)

− Veamos… casi me colgó y torturó porque llegue dos minutos tarde, así que Nanoha-chan o comienzas a ser puntual o no tendrás ninguna oportunidad con ella…− La expresión de mi amiga cambió radicalmente, esta decidida y si fuese otra le hubiese creído… pero vamos, ¿a quién trata de engañar? ¡ella es la impuntualidad personificada! Apuesto toda mi fortuna a que no es capaz de llegar puntual mañana a la primera clase. (No aprendo ¿verdad? Debo dejar de poner en riesgo mi fortuna)

− ¿Qué más averiguaste?−

− Que cree que Shamal es una hippie sin remedio.− Soy un poco cruel, lo sé. Debería decirle de inmediato que su _amor_ (que náuseas me dan, si no fuese por esto, creería que estoy embarazada… de mi almohada) la encuentra linda y que sospecho que su amor no correspondido, no es tan así, pero… ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? ¡Compréndanme! Arriesgo el pellejo por ella… (bien, no es sólo por ella, si no que por la fortuna que está _aún_ en MI cuenta bancaria… oh, vamos esos son sólo detalles, pequeños e insignificantes detalles… en el fondo, muy en el fondo lo hago por ella)

− ¡Eso ya lo sé! Si a veces creo que no se baña…− Nuestra querida amiga hippie carraspeó en un vano intento de recordarnos que aun sigue aquí… − ¡Lo siento, Shamal! Pero Hayate-chan me saca de quicio a veces.

− Para tu información me baño tres veces por día.− Nanoha-chan y yo nos miramos, eso es una vil mentira, Shamal con suerte toca el agua una vez por semana (creo que es por algo de la tradición de su pueblo… pero eso no quita que sean unos cochinos ¿verdad?)… como sea, ese no es el caso, me da igual si se baña o no…

Hablando de eso…

− Me voy a tomar un baño.− Le informé a Nanoha, porque Shamal se fue al parecer indignada.− Oh, Testarossa te encuentra _linda_ Nanoha-chan.− ¿Ven? No soy tan cruel. Se lo dije y voy a entrar al cuarto de baño antes de verla actuar como idiota…

_Tarde…_

Les describiría la escena de manera objetiva, pero no puedo… bien, bien lo intentaré aunque es tan… _turbador_… Nanoha está saltando por toda la habitación, (dentro de toda su idiotez evita ambas camas) como si estuviese en un campo de flores, les juro que puedo ver los unicornios y los corazones por todas partes, y claro, como pasar por alto a los ángeles tocando no-sé-qué instrumento y a cupido volando feliz a su alrededor, ella está con una mueca idiota en su cara (Me refiero a más idiota de lo normal), sus ojos son dos corazones enormes y brillantes y se ha puesto a gritar a todo pulmón: _"¡Me encuentra linda!"_ (Tal vez exageré un poco y de objetiva no tuve mucho…)

No sé si lo dije, si lo hice lo reitero. _El amor vuelve a la gente idiota._ Por ese simple motivo me amo sólo a mí (bueno y a mi reputación y dinero… cielos creo que soy igual que Testarossa… que deprimente, aunque puedo vivir con eso)

Entro al baño, me meto a la tina e intentaré relajarme en el agua tibia… deseo poder borrar esa imagen de Nanoha-chan de mi mente, o si no voy a tener pesadillas… cielos, creo que esta noche no voy a poder dormir.

Debo enfocarme en el problema que me puede dejar en la ruina, veamos repasemos mi plan maestro… claro, lo haría si tuviese uno. (Les aconsejo de todo corazón, _porque tengo_, que NUNCA, ¿escucharon? NUNCA en su vida hagan una promesa mientras están borrachas… no, mejor aun, no pongan en juego su fortuna, ni mucho menos su reputación, lo pueden lamentar como yo…)

Ya me está cansando esto, vamos a ver las posibilidades que tengo de enterarme de los gustos de la rubia ¿por dónde comenzar?… ah, claro hablar con sus cercanos…

_Plan Nº 1: Hacerme amiga de la amiga-rival de Testarossa, Signum, para que me diga como lograr que la rubia se enamore de Nanoha-chan._

− _Descartado. ¿Por qué? Es simple, esa mujer sólo piensa en las luchas, ¿qué puede saber de los gustos de la rubia? De seguro sólo hablan de peleas y estoy segura que me odia tanto o más que la misma Testarossa, no me podría acercar._

_Plan Nº 2: Contarle a Testarossa mi problema y solicitar amablemente su cooperación…_

− _No lo digan, lo sé. ¡¿Estoy loca?! Testarossa me mataría, me cortaría en trocitos, me cocinaría y me comería _(Y como Nanoha-chan, no de una buena manera)_, si se llega a enterar de lo que he prometido, ¿Realmente barajé esta posibilidad? ¡Nos odiamos a muerte! Si no fuese porque sé que a mi amiga le gusta… esta bien, porque sé que la ama desesperadamente, no hubiese detenido las tantas luchas que pudimos tener en el pasado. Y de seguro ambas hubiésemos muerto…_ (Pero no la volvería a ver, porque yo iría a cielo y ella volvería a su hogar, al infierno)_. En fin, plan descartado y desechado._

_Plan Nº 3: Hablar con Arf, la sombra _(digo familiar)_ de la rubia y amenazarla para que me ayude a saber como conquistar a su ama._

− _Descartado. Antes de que incluso me acerque a ella, se me tirará encima en su forma animal… ¿Les he dicho que es una linda loba pelirroja? ¿No se los he dicho? Que tonta, pues se los digo ahora, Arf se puede transformar en un animal gigantesco con enormes y filosos colmillos, sin mencionar las garras que lastimarían mi precioso y perfecto cuerpo… y no, no me arriesgaré a que me hieran._

_Plan Nº 4: Fingir que me gusta una de las amigas de la rubia…_

− _Ya sé que están pensando, ¿En qué me puede ayudar esto? Pues, le pediría consejo a Testarossa, y ella me diría lo que a ella le gustaría que le dijeran/hicieran… ¿No es un plan perfecto? No, no lo es. Descartado. ¿Por qué no entiendo que ella no me quiere ver? _(Yo tampoco quiero… pero me veo forzada a hacerlo, nunca olviden esto)

_Plan Nº 5: ¡Demonios! No hay un quinto plan…_

− ¡Hayate-chan!− Es Nanoha-chan… ¿Se le habrá pasado el momento de idiotez? Eso espero que no podría soportar verla actuar como imbécil otra vez, cielos, cuando sea diosa voy a prohibir el amor. Ya sé lo que están pensando, que soy una egoísta y eso, pero ustedes no vieron a Nanoha-chan haciendo _eso_… he quedado con un trauma para toda la vida.

− ¿Qué? ¿Se te pasó el momento de idiotez?− Pregunté fingiendo temor. Vamos, soy excelente en esto de fingir, si no fuese porque ser comandante te da mucho poder (y dinero también) y puedes mandar a otras personas, me haría actriz.

− Testarossa esta aquí.− Oh, interesante… _esa tonta de Nanoha_ ¡¿Por qué me llama?! ¿Por qué no aprovecha esta oportunidad e intenta seducirla y llevarla a la cama? Olviden esto último, sonó algo burdo, además Nanoha-chan es demasiado inocentona para eso, y supongo que la rubia ni siquiera conoce la palabra sexo… por lo menos le daré unos minutos antes de entrar en escena. (Que lindo, pienso como actriz… si lo llevo en el alma)

− Pues dile que se espere, quiero vomitar antes de verle la cara.− Pude oír el gruñido de mi enemiga ¿Creen que me pase? Así que están de su lado… ¿Se han dado cuenta de cómo me ha tratado desde la mañana? Me ha insultado cada dos frases que pronuncia… como sea ¡las voy a espiar! Quiero ver si pasa algo, es por el bien de mi misión.

− Estuvo lindo el día, ¿No lo crees?− Que manera más tonta de comenzar una conversación, pero es un punto a favor que Nanoha-chan no se este sonrojado y que este hablando de algo coherente, porque si vuelve a cometer un error como el de la mañana la voy a colgar.

− No lo sé.− Testarossa haciéndose la interesante…

− ¿De qué quieres hablar con Hayate-chan?− Buena pregunta… aunque, ¿Nanoha-chan está celosa? (Que terrible, ¿no la conocen celosa? Pues se los aseguro no quieren conocerla en ese modo… lo único que les digo es que correrá sangre… mí sangre, de hecho. Lo bueno es que podrán ver como es la sangre azul que corre por mis venas, porque soy de la realeza… ¿Nunca les he contado de donde proviene mi apellido? Pues lo haré ahora… todo comienza con el primer hombre creado por el señor todopoderoso llamado _Adán Yagami_ el rey de todos los mortales… ¿Qué? ¿No me creen? Allá ustedes, se pierden una historia de lo más interesante… ¿Me estoy yendo por la tangente cierto? Me pasa a menudo, ¿Se habían dado cuenta?)

_¡Concéntrate Hayate!_

− Del trabajo.− Una simple pregunta, ¿Por qué a mí nunca me responde? Si yo estuviese en el lugar de mi amiga me hubiese dicho "A ti que te importa mapache" Oh, claro… a mi me odia y le gusta Nanoha-chan, por pasar tanto tiempo con ella en la biblioteca me pego su estupidez.

− ¿Quieres beber algo?

− No gracias.

Dios mío, ¿Puedo matarlas? (por favor di que sí y te juro que después me hago monja y dejo de inventar eso de Adán Yagami) Es increíble que no puedan mirarse a la cara cuando se hablan, lo único positivo de presenciar esta conversación tan _explayada_ es que puedo confirmar, afirmar y garantizar, que a Testarossa le gusta Nanoha-chan y nadie me lo puede negar.

− Testarossa.− Esta soy yo, entrando en escena (insisto con mi alma de actriz) ¿Qué? No iba a soportar quedarme encerrada viéndolas hablar como máquinas.

− Mapache.− Su tono cambio de inmediato, de uno neutro a uno agresivo.− ¿Por qué no te vistes? Eres una exhibicionista.

− Oh, ¿te incomoda verme así?− No me extrañaría si mi cuerpo es la perfección encarnada.

− No de la manera que sugieres, pero estás un poco entrada en carne y creo que voy a tener pesadillas, nunca he visto tanta grasa junta.− Y esa molesta sonrisa se forma en su rostro. (¡Ese es un golpe bajo! ya va a ver esa rubia cuando la encuentre sola, la voy a degollar y sacarle los ojos para luego comerlos… bien, me calmo, ja que miedosos salieron…)

− Bueno me viste esta mañana así.− No debí decir eso, lo sé. Nanoha-chan me está mirando de manera psicópata.−… Y no parecías disgustada…− Me gustan las rosas rojas, se los informo para que me vayan a ver a mi tumba… el entierro será dentro de dos días, agradecería que fuesen las rosas más caras que encuentren.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡La viste desnuda!− Oh, esto es nuevo. Le esta reclamando a Testarossa y no a mi… tengo que averiguar entonces que flores le gustan a ella. (¿Qué? Va a morir por mi bocota, al menos tengo que darle una despedida como la gente… ¡Un segundo! Ella dijo que no soy gente así que se jode, no le doy flores, me ahorrare dinero. No soy tacaña… sólo ahorrativa)

− ¡Fue un accidente!− ¿Le está dando explicaciones? Un momento… esperen… ah, sí. Estoy grabando desde hace rato. (Es más material para extorsionar a Testarossa)

− ¡Pero la viste!

− ¡Tú la ves a diario desnuda! ¿Y yo te digo algo?− Si yo viniese entrando por la puerta y viera esta escena, creería que ellas son una pareja de enamoradas que discute por los celos… es que eso parece, ¿Qué clase de enemigas tienen esta discusión?

_Dos que están enamoradas…_ (¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Estoy escuchando voces?)

− ¡Es diferente! ¡Ella es mi amiga!− Exacto, por mucho que quiera a Nanoha-chan no podría verla con otros ojos… primeramente porque tengo sólo un par de ojos azules hermosos (¡Hey, rían es un buen chiste! Hmph son unos amargados sin sentido del humor…)

− ¡Nosotras nos odiamos! ¿Crees que me va a dar algo verla desnuda?

− Pero igual… no es justo.− Testarossa y yo nos miraros sin entender, ¿qué no es justo? ¿Qué me vea desnuda a mí y no a ella? ¿O que Testarossa nos haya visto desnuda a ambas y nosotras a ella no?

− ¡Ya basta!− Grité y las dos me miraron apenadas.− ¿A qué has venido Testarossa?− Por si quieren saber, (y para que dejen de babear) me he puesto la camisa de dormir.

− A entregarte esto.− Me pasó un libro del porte de una montaña.− Necesitó que busques la información necesaria para mañana avanzar en la investigación.− Ya, y soy yo la mala que dice que viene del infierno… ¿quieren saber cuantas páginas tiene esta co… enciclopedia? Déjenme ojearla y les diré de inmediato… _tiene 1568 páginas_. ¿Cómo lo voy a resumir? ¡Es prácticamente una Biblia! (Y ni siquiera sé que tenemos que hacer en la investigación…)

− ¿Qué vas hacer tú?− Le miré con el ceño fruncido, ella sonrió con autosuficiencia. ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? ¡Esto me va a tomar toda la noche! (y necesito mi sueño de belleza, ¿No lo sabían? Dormir es bueno para la piel… creo) y tengo que crear mi plan súper maestro para que mi amiga y esta rubia terminen juntas y felices comiendo perdices…

− Tengo un compromiso.− Le mandé mi mejor mirada asesina. ¿De verdad cree que me tragaré esa mentira? que no me haga reír, ¡Ella no tiene vida personal! Lo que quiere decir, es que su único compromiso es con la sala de entrenamientos (¡Gimnasio! Cielos estoy hablando como ella… es gimnasio, gimnasio…) que estoy segura no la va a extrañar por un día que falte, ¿verdad?

− ¿Compromiso? ¿Con qué… digo quién?

− ¿Qué te importa? ¡Tú haz esa parte del trabajo!− Le aseguro que si Nanoha-chan le hubiese preguntado, su respuesta hubiese sido otra.

_Nota Nº 8: Testarossa __**parece**__ tener vida personal._ (¿Qué? Nunca la he visto hablar con nadie a parte de su grupito de matonas, ¿no lo puedo poner en duda? Es casi surrealista imaginarla teniendo una cita…)

Oh, no. Esto es malo, ¡Si tiene una cita significa sólo una cosa! Allá afuera hay otro loco (o loca) que se quiere suicidar saliendo con esta mujer, creí que sólo Nanoha-chan podía ver las inexistentes cosas buenas de la rubia… ese no es el punto, ¡Se supone que tiene que tener ojos sólo para mi mejor amiga!

Miré a Nanoha-chan, ella me devolvió la mirada con consternación, al parecer también se ha dado cuenta que nuestra enemiga favorita tiene una cita con alguien y no con algo.

_Nuevo objetivo de la noche: Espiar a Testarossa y destruir la posible competencia._

− No te preocupes, lo haré.− Sonreí enormemente y la empuje hacía la salida.− Que te vaya bien, que tengas una linda cita.− y le cerré la puerta en las narices, sin escuchar lo que tenía que decir.− Prepárate Nanoha-chan.

− ¿Qué, para qué?− Es desesperante cuando llevas compartiendo tu vida con alguien por más de doce años y esa persona no es capaz de comprender tu mente (si soy bien simplona). ¿No es obvio lo que quiero hacer?

− Vamos a seguir a Testarossa.− Me mira sorprendida y está a punto de decir algo.

− ¡Eso no es correcto!− Por eso Nanoha nunca ha dado su primer beso aún… ya sé que no viene al caso, pero sentí que debía decirlo. (Es patético, tiene diecisiete años y no ha besado a nadie aparte de su osito de felpa…)

− ¿Quieres estar con Testarossa?− Ella asiente animadamente, no era necesaria la pregunta, lo sé.− ¿Quieres que alguien más te la quite?

− ¡No!− Respuesta automática.

− ¡Entonces vamos a destruir a tu competencia!− Inserten grito de guerra.

No sé porque me mira asustada, si no dije nada del otro mundo ¿Verdad? Dije destruir, no matar… y en mi diccionario no es lo mismo, ya… puede ser sinónimo de lesionar, dejar en coma, pero nunca matar… _a menos que sea necesario_. (Y si es por mi reputación… digo mi mejor amiga, soy capaz de hacerlo)

− ¿No crees que destruir es un poco exagerado?− Siempre tan dulce… preocupándose por el desconocido que nos va a dejar a ambas en la ruina (A ella en una ruina emocional y a mi en una ruina bancaria).

− No, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale.− El famoso y cursi dicho me ha servido de mucho en esta situación, porque Nanoha-chan se ha convencido, es sólo cosa de mirar el fuego que hay en sus ojos.− Además, es lo justo. Tú quieres a la chica y yo quiero que mi dinero se quede dónde está ahora mismo.

− Pero si nos llega a descubrir… nos matará y con justa razón.− Verdad, pero por algo yo, la sexy, inteligente, bella y astuta (¿les he dicho que soy perfecta?) Hayate, tengo siempre un as bajo la manga. En este caso la indumentaria adecuada en el guardarropa. − ¿Qué es eso?

− ¿Eres tonta? Es ropa de espionaje, negra obviamente para fusionarnos con la noche, es pegada al cuerpo, porque sabes debo lucir mi figura y esto es pintura de camuflaje.− Le expliqué mostrándole cada instrumento, nos comenzamos a vestir rápidamente, si como lo esperaba, me veo de lo más sensual en este traje apretado. Ahora nos toca la pintura, si no, no sería un trabajo completo, le hago dos líneas horizontales en ambas mejillas a Nanoha-chan y ella… ¿Qué me esta haciendo? ¿Por qué me pinta los ojos?− ¡Nanoha!

− Listo.− La sonrisa en su rostro es igual a la de Testarossa, creo que este _enamoramiento_ ha sido una mala influencia para ella. (¿Se imaginan copia la actitud de Testarossa? ¿Qué sería de mí si ni siquiera soy capaz de soportar a una?)

− ¡¿Qué me has hecho?!− Me miré en el espejo y mi hermoso rostro esta con dos enormes manchas circulares que van desde mis mejillas a los ojos.

− Ahora si pareces un mapache.− Comenta con malicia.

− ¡Argh! Entre tu y Testarossa me van a terminar volviendo loca.− Y ella con todo el descaro del mundo ser ríe en mi cara, ¿No sé ha dado cuenta en el lío que me ha metido? (Me ha dado una misión imposible… bueno, no tan así pero… ¡Da igual!) No, no se ha dado cuenta porque yo solita me metí en este embrollo del cual no voy a salir bien parada, estoy segura.

Si se sigue riendo de mí, le voy a dar un golpe que la va a dejar inconsciente por el resto de la noche. (¡No digan nada! Es que odio que se rían en mi cara, digo de mi cara…)

− ¿Nos vamos?− Ella asiente y salimos de nuestro cuarto por la ventana, esto es perfecto, siempre he deseado hacer algo similar. Ahora tenemos que averiguar a donde va nuestro objetivo…

− ¿Sincronizamos nuestros dispositivos?

− ¿Eh? Nanoha…− Ella me calla con un _'Shh'_ más fuerte que he escuchado en mi vida.

Ahora, le informo que Nanoha-chan esta agachada bajo la ventana de nuestro cuarto, como si alguien la fuese a ver, (se ve un poco ridícula) su expresión es la de una verdadera kamikaze, (reconozco que es una misión suicida y que nadie debe vernos, pero aquí no hay ningún ser vivo a parte de unas ardillas y unos mapaches… ¡Hey son muy lindos! Creo que no me molestaré cuando Testarossa me diga así, creo que es el único animal perfecto que he visto en mi vida… como iba diciendo debí imaginarme que Nanoha-chan se tomaría esto muy en serio y es sólo un juego _algo_ peligroso… pero un juego al fin y al cabo. NO somos espías de verdad, aunque yo siendo tan perfecta como soy podría serlo a la perfección… como amo esa palabrita)

− Nanoha-chan recuerda algo…− Puse la cara más seria que tengo. A puesto a que se cree que es algo importante.

− ¿Qué? − Me mira asustada. ¿Ven? Se los dije, la pobre es tan predecible.

− **NO** somos los ángeles de Charlie, así que deja de fantasear.− No pude evitar reírme, es que vieran como se ha sonrojado y como ha abierto su boca.

− ¡Mou, Hayate-chan déjame soñar!

− Por favor, no eres capaz de tocarte la punta de los pies y quieres ser una espía.− me burlé, una pequeña venganza por lo de la pintada como mapache.− Ahora angelito, concéntrate y procura que tu noviecita no te vea o estamos muerta ¿entendido?.

− ¡Si, señora!

¿Nuestro propósito?

_Destruir, hacer explotar y si es posible que corra la sangre de la competencia de Nanoha-chan_ (y mejor aun si también corre la sangre de Testarossa).

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_**K4ro.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece._

**

* * *

**

**Quiero estar contigo.**

**Capítulo III.**

* * *

Apuesto a que se están preguntando que estamos haciendo ahora mismo… pues nada, no estamos haciendo nada.

A ver les cuento resumidamente que ha pasado, hemos estado esperando como dos horas a que la rubia se aparezca, mientras pasa el tiempo yo intento comunicarme con un mapache muy tierno, y Nanoha-chan juega con unas ardillas (son lindas, pero esos ruidos que hacen son un poco diabólicos) parecen entenderse a la perfección, ¿Por qué? Es uno de los misterios de la vida y bueno, estoy muy aburrida, al punto de querer abandonar esta importante misión.

¿Testarossa habrá mentido para justamente tenernos así? (Haciendo nada, perdiendo horas de sueño y exponiéndonos a una posible sanción)

− Mándales saludos de mi parte, Fate.− Escuchamos a Arf decir y vemos a Testarossa salir de la residencia donde deberíamos estar todas durmiendo (si nos encuentras nos castigan haciendo cosas como limpiar baños, lavar pisos…) La rubia va corriendo velozmente y Nanoha-chan y yo la comenzamos a seguir… ¿Adivinan dónde vamos para que la rubia no nos vea? Estamos encima de los árboles, vamos de rama en rama… (¿No les había dicho que estamos en la copa de un árbol? Creo que debí decir eso primero…) y aun tenemos la agradable compañía de aquellas dos ardillitas de lo más encantadoras (no por eso menos diabólicas) y mi amigo mapache que trajo a otro que me mira raro (¿Qué puedo decir? Ni siquiera los animales se resisten a mis encantos)

Extrañamente estar aquí, siguiendo a Testarossa por el frondoso bosque, me recuerda a cierta chica rubia con la que salí hace unos meses, (obviamente no hablo de la que seguimos, tengo mejor gusto) recuerdo que tuvimos una linda cita, fue un almuerzo… estábamos sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, la comida era deliciosa (obvio si yo la hice) su nombre era… Carim creo, si se llamaba Carim (creo que la llamaré, para concertar otra cita, ¿Qué? ¡Es muy linda!) Teníamos una amena plática hasta que me preguntó porqué hablaba tanto de mí (Pregunta tonta ¿verdad? ¡Si yo soy tan interesante que todos quieren saber de mí!) Yo le respondí que era porque la gente me ama y que sencillamente amo que amen que yo sea encantadora y egocéntrica (¿para qué andamos con cosas? Todos me adoran siendo así, cosa que por cierto aumenta en peligrosas cantidades mi ego) ella se quejó diciendo que me creía perfecta, que tonta le dije, (por ese comentario me gané una bofetada que al recordarla me dolió y casi me hace caer de mi rama) no me creo perfecta, recuerdo haberle informado, ella me hizo una pregunta extraña, fue algo así como _¿Qué prefieres fingir ser perfecta o ser sólo tú?_ Yo le respondí que mi elección entre ser yo y fingir ser perfecta, elegiría ser yo porque ya he alcanzado la perfección (¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? ¡Agradezcan que fui _humilde_!). En fin, la cosa es que la chica se molestó y yo nuevamente me fui por la tangente.

Después de habernos adentrado en lo más profundo del tenebroso bosque llegamos a otra sección de la escuela, tengo la ligera sospecha que esta es una parte prohibida para nosotros… ¿por qué? No lo puedo recordar (les apuesto que cuando lo recuerde será tarde) sin embargo he de confesar que me siento curiosa por saber que demonios viene hacer Testarossa acá. (Por saber quién es la loca que esta detrás de ella, aparte de Nanoha-chan)

Finalmente la rubia se detiene al final del bosque, Nanoha-chan y yo nos quedamos en unas ramas (Que los niños pequeños no nos imiten, es realmente peligroso) sin perder de vista nuestra presa, y sorpresivamente hay alguien esperándola… (¡Hey! Todavía tenía mis dudas)

− Fate-san, gracias por venir.− No saben la sorpresa que siento al ver quién es la loca que espera a Testarossa para esta amorosa cita (nótese que lo de amorosa esta de más, porque ni de beso se han saludado) ¡Es Carim! La chica que se tiene que estar derritiendo por mí, ¿Qué se supone que hace con Testarossa? (Mi enemiga número uno de todas las personas, ¡Es humillante!)

− Yo soy la interesada, así que soy yo la que debe agradecer Carim-san.− Esta siendo amable y cortés… si no fuese porque estoy perfectamente sujetada de una rama me hubiese caído al suelo (ni modo que me caí al cielo… la falta de sueño me hace tonta) Miré al frente y Nanoha-chan esta pálida, ¿De sorpresa o furia? No lo sé, pero a juzgar por la manera en la aprieta la rama, casi rompiéndola, diría que es por lo último, pero mientras no se lance al ataque y le haga una escenita de celos a su no-novia… podremos seguir viviendo.

− Oh, esto es para ti.− Es difícil ver con la oscuridad, pero creo haber visto un paquetito rosa amarrado con una cinta roja. (Que colores más cursis, ¿No podía ser verde y rojo por ejemplo? Eh… creo que esos colores son para Navidad, ¿Negro y Naranja? No, eso es para Halloween, aunque le vendrían de maravilla pero, olvídenlo da igual) ¿Por qué a mí nunca me dio algo así? Y no, antes que lo piensen o peor aun que lo digan, no estoy celosa. Ja, no me hagan reír, yo siendo tan perfecta como soy, ¿Celosa de Testarossa? La chica de mal carácter, que como he dicho muchas veces y no me cansaré de decirlo, viene del infierno, no tiene vida personal (¡Porque me niego a creer que Carim esta saliendo con ella! Es que ella salió conmigo, lo que quiere decir que tiene buen gusto… ¿Cómo puede estar ahora con Testarossa?) No puedo sentir celos de ella, es simplemente imposible, estúpido, sin sentido. ¿Lo han entendido? ¡Hayate Yagami no es celosa!

− ¿Eh?− Testarossa recibe el regalo y mira con sorpresa a Carim, la cual ríe (de manera encantadora por cierto) y ¿Adivinen? ¡Fate Testarossa también se ha reído! ¡El mundo se va acabar! ¡Los mapache van hablar! Ella nunca había reído antes, al menos no frente a un ser vivo y por cierto he de agregar que su risa no es de esas del inframundo como lo imaginé, de hecho es bastante agradable de oír.

− Lindy-san te las ha mandado, las ha hecho ella misma.− ¿Saben como le cambió la cara a Nanoha-chan? De una desfigurada por la furia a otra _más_ desfigurada por _más_ furia, estoy segura que en cualquier momento comenzará a rugir como una verdadera bestia y se lanzará sobre las dos rubias que están bajo nosotras. Por suerte (para mí) Carim no es el enemigo a destruir, aunque su cercanía es sospechosa… (Creo que tendré que fijarme más en estas dos y mantenerlas alejadas por seguridad) Aunque ahora hay un nuevo enigma a descubrir ¿Quién es esa tal Lindy?

− Dales las gracias de mi parte, Carim-san.− Ambas se sientan bajo el árbol y se quedan en silencio por un largo rato, no quiero mirar a Nanoha, porque sé que esta apunto de comerte un homicidio y lanzarse a encarar a Testarossa pidiendo explicaciones que no la rubia no tiene porque darle (lo más divertido es que Testarossa se las da ¿no es tierna? No, no lo es. Es estúpida y obvia y yo soy más idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes que la rubia del infierno tiene sentimientos por mi mejor amiga)− Mi respuesta es… sí.− Comenta Testarossa y Carim ríe alegre.

− Los papeles estarán preparados dentro de una semana y podrás firmarlos, Fate-san. Después de eso, estará todo listo.− ¿Papeles? ¿Firmas? ¡¿Es qué estás dos se van a casar?! _No lo puedo permitir_… Oh, por favor… estoy sobre-reaccionando ¿cierto? Testarossa aun es menor de edad y no puede contraer nupcias.

Claro, yo que soy perfecta y mi inteligencia es superior a la de los demás, llegué rápidamente a esa conclusión, pero Nanoha-chan que es media lenta, tiene una neurona que funciona con mediana regularidad, no procesó la información y llegó y se tiró al piso, quedando frente a las rubias que la miran con sorpresa y miedo. Y no las culpo, si Nanoha-chan esta siendo cubierta por llamaradas que parecen venir desde el mismísimo infierno, (a veces me pregunto si es ella la que viene de allá y no Testarossa…)

− Ta-Takamachi… ¿Qué haces aquí… y vestida _así_?− Y debo decirles que la rubia de ojos rojos miró, analizó y babeó por el cuerpo de mi amiga en ropas negras y apretadas. (Se ve bien, pero yo me veo mucho mejor)

Miren lo que descubre uno en un bosque tenebroso a altas horas de la madrugada…

_Nota Nº 9: Testarossa es una chica de diecisiete años hormonal y pervertida, que cuando ve al objeto de su afecto vestida escasamente _(o en este caso con ropa ajustada)_ actúa como un animal en celo. _(No tan así, pero me gusta dejarla mal frente a la gente…)

¿No les comente que está apunto de tener una hemorragia nasal? Y eso que Nanoha esta vestida, ¿Qué pasará cuando por esas casualidades de la vida la vea desnuda? (Como esta mañana… milagro que no le paso nada) ¿Morirá por una hemorragia? ¿Se desmayará? ¿O se le lanzará encima como un animal hambriento? Creo que haré la prueba en un futuro no muy lejano, y veré como reacciona, para luego grabarlo y venderlo a otros chicos hormonales y pervertidos, que por cierto son los que más dinero dejan. (Eh… por si se preguntan, nunca lo he hecho antes…)

− La pregunta es que haces tú aquí y con _esa_.− ¿Bajo o no bajo? Si lo hago Testarossa me va a colgar y si Carim me ve se va a enfadar por lo de la otra vez, ¿qué hago? ¿Observo desde la distancia? ¿O Valientemente me enfrento a la furia de dos rubias? (una me odia y la otra… creo que también) Pensándolo bien, me quedo acá arriba con las ardillas y los mapaches, no es que le tenga miedo a Testarossa o a Carim, pero creo que me gustan mis huesos donde están ahora…

− Mi nombre es…− Nanoha-chan le mando una mirada fulminante y Carim se quedó callada.− Creo que no quieres saberlo…− Siseó nerviosa.

− Tienes razón, no me interesa.− Rugió, gruñó o que se yo que hizo, pero Nanoha-chan me esta dando miedo, ¿Cómo alguien que la mayor parte del día es tierna y torpe se puede comportar así de agresiva y feroz de un momento a otro? Creo, no, más bien estoy segura que nuestra querida Nanoha-chan tiene un serio problema de bipolaridad. − Sólo quiero saber porque tú, Testarossa.− La apuntó con su dedo índice y mi querida enemiga retrocede tres pasos temblando como una gallina (¿esas aves tiemblan? No lo sé, pero entienden lo que quise decir ¿no?) Y porque yo en mi lugar, arriba de esta rama al lado de lar ardillas diabólicas, también estoy así, no me burlaré de ella.− Estás con ella, a estas horas, recibiendo regalitos, hablando de papeles y firmas…− Y se escuchó una risa resonar por todo el lugar.

− Con que es eso…− Nanoha, Testarossa y yo (obviamente desde una prudente y segura distancia) miramos a la rubia de ojos azules carcajearse de lo lindo, al parecer no sabe lo que le espera…

− Carim-san, creo que…− Testarossa se calla al ver la mirada asesina de Nanoha. Oh, esto después de todo está siendo divertido, ¿Qué tanto puede intimidar Nanoha a su futura novia?

− Así que tú, como sea que te llames, estás celosa de mi cercanía con Fate-san.− Comentó Carim sonriendo, mirando altivamente a mi amiga. Oh, no sabe lo acertada que esta su deducción, por eso me gusta, siempre tan directa, inteligente y burlesca, una perfecta pareja para alguien tan perfecta como yo, lastima que ahora vaya a morir por culpa de la furia de Nanoha, y por muy linda que sea no me voy a utilizar mi bello y sexy cuerpo para protegerla… (¿Qué? ¡El mundo sin mi sería muy aburrido!)

− ¡NO!− Después de aquella mentira, Nanoha dio un paso furiosa y… _¡¿Se ha tropezado?!_ ¡¿Con qué diablos se ha topado?! Por dios, esta mujer es tan ridícula. Salta de un árbol, a una altura considerable del piso y no le pasa nada, pero se encuentra con una hormiga cabezona y se va directo al sue- ¡un minuto! ¿Testarossa le ha atrapado? ¿Ha ocupado su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída de Nanoha? _Aw_… (Hey, también tengo mis momentos de cursilerías…)

_Nota Nº 10: Nanoha-chan estará segura con Testarossa, porque ella al parecer la protegerá de cualquier peligro… aw…_

_Nota Nº 11: Testarossa tiene su lado tierno escondido, pero existe._

¿Qué quieren que diga? ¡La sigo odiando! ¡Pero realmente esta actitud protectora de Testarossa me ha llegado directo al corazón! Si ustedes las vieran, Nanoha esta encima de la rubia, se están mirando a los ojos como si nunca se hubiesen visto en su vida, se acercan peligrosamente la una al otra, como en las películas de _Disney_, los pajaritos comienzan a cantar a su alrededor la melodía más linda que se saben, inexplicablemente las flores comienzan a crecer y forman un corazón a su alrededor… (no hagan caso a esto último) las luciérnagas aparecen e iluminan el lugar dándole un aire romántico a la situación (que en otras circunstancias me harían vomitar) Testarossa con delicadeza acaricia la mejilla de Nanoha, ambas se sonrojan y…

− ¡Ya bésense de una maldita vez!− Y mi gran bocaza les tenía que arruinar el momento, ambas dieron un respingo, como si hubiesen despertado de una ilusión. ¡Lo siento de verdad! Pero esta boca a veces tiene vida propia y eso me da miedo, ¿Pero saben que es lo peor? ¡Nanoha me va a matar! Si es que antes no lo hace Testarossa…

− ¿Yagami?− pedir disculpas no sirve de nada ¿verdad? Bajé del árbol y levanté mis brazos en señal de derrota.− ¿Qué diablos haces acá mapache?− Toda esa faceta de la linda y tierna Testarossa se ha perdido, aunque sigue con Nanoha-chan encima y muy cómoda de hecho, podría burlarme ahora mismo, pero eso sólo empeoraría las cosas para mí.

− Pues… justamente jugando con los mapaches, Testarossa.− Ella levantó una ceja escéptica y se levantó ayudando a Nanoha-chan, la cual me miró de manera poco linda, les aseguro que si las miradas matasen yo ya estaría sepultada y mi alma ardiendo en el infierno.− Carim, hola.− Sonreí de la manera más seductora que pude (La situación no me permitía utilizar todos mis encantos).

− ¿Se conocen?− Preguntó Nanoha curiosa mientras intentaba apoyar su pie.

− Sí… _desafortunadamente_.− ¿Por qué tiene que usar ese tono? ¡Conocer a la gran Hayate Yagami es todo un privilegio! ¡Salir conmigo es un gran honor! ¡Escuchar como hablo de mí, de mi perfección, de mi grandeza, es lo más divertido que alguien se puede imaginar! ¿No les divierte a ustedes?

− Entiendo y comparto tu desgracia, Carim-san.− Le lancé una mirada fiera a Testarossa la cual me ignoró completamente. ¿De verdad llegué a pensar que podía ser tierna? No, ¿saben cual fue mi problema? No estaba pensando, o estaba alucinando. La rubia hija de Satán no es y nunca será tierna.

− ¡Ouch!− Nanoha de nuevo va a parar al suelo, ¿Qué le pasa que se anda cayendo como idiota? Afortunadamente para ella, Testarossa la vuelve a salvar.

− ¿Estás bien, Takamachi?− Wah, ¿Puedo vomitar? Esto es demasiado cursi, esas miraditas tan desesperadas que se lanzan, ¿por qué no dicen las palabras mágicas de una vez? Afortunadamente (¿O desafortunadamente?) para ellas me tienen a mí para ayudarles.

− Creo que me he lastimado el tobillo.− Lloriquea mi amiga. ¿Finge? Como saberlo si es una persona tan bipolar…

− ¿Me dejas ver?− Nanoha asiente y se sienta sobre la hierba, Testarossa le quita el zapato, comienza a examinar el pie de mi amiga y me pregunto si ella sabe lo que esta haciendo o sólo quiere tocar de más a Nanoha… aunque que aburrido tocar sólo los pies… ya, entendí, me callo y les digo que hacen…

− ¿Es muy grave?

− No.− Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y eso fue perturbador, creo que Testarossa se ha olvidado que yo sigo aquí, ah y claro Carim también, la cual esta mirando la escena con una mueca divertida, es que son muy obvias y yo sigo sin saber porque nunca lo había notado antes. −Ahora necesitamos algo con que vendarte y mañana estará como nuevo…− Aquí como en buena película cursi de _Disney_ tiene que aparecer un conejo o un animal tierno con la dichosa venda en las patas, se la tiene que entregar a Testarossa y hablarle con su voz inhumanamente chillona… pero como no es un película de esa compañía no va aparecer... y si llegaba a pasar sería más que perturbador ¿No lo creen?

Testarossa toma su cabello y desata la cinta negra que tiene atada al final de este, y vamos, ¿Por qué demonios de pronto todo se ve en cámara lenta? Los cabellos de la rubia se mueven a una velocidad ridículamente perezosa, como típico comercial de televisión en el cual promueven algún producto para el pelo seco, dañado, teñido, y esas cosas que ahora carecen de importancia.

− Te puedes quedar con esto.− Le dice a Nanoha-chan refiriéndose a la cinta, mientras hábilmente venda el pie herido, los ojos de mi amiga parecen dos estrellas brillantes, debe estar muy feliz por recibir toda esa atención de la rubia.− Será mejor que volvamos a la residencia.− Se levanta y mira a Carim (¿Debo decir que me ignora completamente?).− Mañana hablaremos Carim-san, para coordinar el día de la firma de los papeles.− Oh, es cierto. ¿Qué clase de papeles deberá firmar esta mujer? Si le pregunto lo más probable es que me ignore o conteste cualquier cosa, menos lo que deseo saber… pero si Nanoha-chan hace la pregunta mágica estoy segura que escucharemos un interesante historia.

− Esperaré la llamada, Fate-san. Lindy-san se alegrará al saber tu decisión.− Testarossa se ha sonrojado, esto cada vez es más sospechoso.

− Adiós, Carim.− Le dije con el tono más fascinante que tengo en mi repertorio y ella me miró unos segundos sin expresión en su cara.

− Esfúmate, Hayate.− ¿Por qué me trata así? ¡Después de todo lo que pasamos! (Y de verdad no quieren saber de lo que hablo) Creo que Fate Testarossa es una muy mala influencia, sólo espero que no ponga en mi contra a Nanoha-chan… o ahí estaré perdida.

− ¿Puedes caminar?− Nanoha con descaro le miente a la rubia del infierno, ¿Saben por qué sé que miente? Pues es simple, mi mejor amiga es una exagerada en cuanto se refiere a heridas de esguinces o huesos rotos, si le doliese tanto como le hace creer a Testarossa, estaría llorando histéricamente. Favorablemente la rubia no conoce estas pequeñas cosas de Nanoha y obviamente ella les saca provecho, después de todo no es tan descerebrada como creía.

− ¿Me puedes llevar?− Vaya, vaya… uno con Nanoha no sabe que esperarse, así que ha decidido comenzar con los acercamiento… menos mal, esto facilita mi trabajo.

− Ah… claro, claro.− ¿Por qué no traje mi cámara? ¡El tono carmesí de la cara de Testarossa no es normal! Vender sus fotos con esa expresión me harían más millonaria de lo que ya soy.

Testarossa se inclina frente a Nanoha y le indica que suba a su espalda, ni tonta ni perezosa Nanoha sube al lugar que le indicaron y su cara se transformó completamente, una expresión muy idiota se apodera de los rasgos de mi amiga ¿estará poseída por algún espíritu con medio cerebro? Mejor no la miro, ¡Es que me da vergüenza ajena verle! Así que olvídenlo, no les voy a describir como se ve.

El camino hasta la residencia es largo, silencioso y aburrido, la única que disfruta de esto es Nanoha, que por cualquier ruido extraño se aferra más al cuerpo de la rubia, la cual de lo roja que esta llega a echar humo por las orejas.

_Nota Nº 12: Testarossa tiene complejo de locomotora._ (Sólo le falta hacer ese ruido característico de esas cosas… ¿Cómo es?)

− Gracias por traerme, Testarossa.− Finalmente hemos llegado, les juro que sólo quiero tirarme en mi cama y dormir horas y horas… y olvidarme de este día tan perturbador.

− No fue nada, Takamachi.− Dios mío ¿No se cansan de actuar así? De nuevo se están mirando a los ojos ignorando todo a su alrededor. Carraspeo fuertemente rompiendo el encanto por segunda vez, Nanoha me lanza una mirada asesina y entra a la habitación cojeando, Testarossa me mira sin pestañear.

− ¿Qué?− Gruñí, no me culpen estoy cansada y si no duermo pronto conocerán un lado mío que no quieren ver.

− Ahora si pareces un mapache.− ¡Argh! ¿Por qué me moleste en preguntar? ¡Debí imaginar lo que diría!

− ¡Vete, vete!− La sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia es maliciosa y extrañamente me ha hecho caso. Debería preocuparme y seguirla, golpearla hasta que me diga que trama, pero no es una buna idea, Testarossa es más fuerte físicamente que yo… como no, si es una bruta…

Finalmente visualicé mi hermosa y cómoda cama… ¿Recuerdan como actuaba Nanoha cuando le dije que su _amor_ la encontraba linda? (sigo sintiendo náuseas al decir eso) Pues así mismo estoy actuando yo mientras voy en dirección a mi adorado lecho, doy unos giros y me dejo caer pesadamente en el suave colchón.

− Hayate-chan, sólo quedan seis días.

− ¿Me lo tenías que recordar?− Gemí.

− ¡Nyahaha! − Esta bastante contenta, ¿Lo notan? Supongo que para ella ha sido una buena noche.

− ¿Te he dicho que tu risa es diabólica?− La respuesta de mi querida amiga me dio fue un almohadazo en la cara.− ¡Nanoha!

− Eso fue cruel.− Gimotea y se saca el lazo del pie, lo mira con una enorme sonrisa y lo abraza como si fuese la rubia.− ¿No fue tierna, Hayate-chan? Nyahaha…− De verdad no miento cuando les digo que su risa me asusta ¿No la encuentran inhumana? ¿Quién aparte de ella se puede reír así?

Ahora creo que entiendo el porqué las ardillas y Nanoha se llevaban tan bien.

Volviendo al problema que ha vuelto de mi vida un completo infierno, y eso que recién esta comenzando la semana… ¿Qué voy hacer mañana para que estas dos mujeres obstinadas se declaren? A Nanoha la puedo persuadir para que se declare… pero ¿A Testarossa? ¿Quién me garantiza que no va a lastimar a mi amiga por su orgullo? (y si lo hace pierdo mi dinero y tendría que besarle los pies, no, tengo que planear todo de tal modo que será imposible para ella rechazar a Nanoha-chan)

− Buenas noches, Hayate-chan.− Si, duerme Nanoha porque lo que es yo no voy a poder pegar un ojo en lo que queda de noche por culpa de tu _Fate-chan_.

_El objetivo vuelve a ser el mismo: Saber como conquistar a Testarossa._

El problema es ¿a quién acudir para obtener esta información?

* * *

Gracias por leer.

Críticas, sugerencias, siempre son bienvenidas

**K4ro.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece…_

**

* * *

**

**Quiero estar contigo.**

**Capítulo IV.**

* * *

**(Día 2)**

Tuve una noche horrible, dormí poco y hoy me levanté de mal humor. Lo único bueno es que ya sé que hacer para saber como juntar a mi peor pesadilla y mejor amiga. Y _tiene_ que funcionar. De seguro se están preguntando cual es mi plan brillante y perfecto, pues debo advertirles que de estas dos cosas no tiene mucho, extrañamente mi plan es patético y simple, muy propenso a fallas. ¿Qué más querían si tenía sueño y estaba desesperada? En ese momento tenía mucho sentido…

Bueno, bueno, les cuento mi plan a ustedes, porque ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Nanoha-chan… sé que debería ser la primera en saberlo, pero estoy enfadada con ella, ¡Se pasó toda la noche susurrando el nombre de Testarossa! No me dejó dormir, ni pensar con claridad. Y déjenme decirles que usaba tonos bastantes sugestivos para decir _'Fate-chan'_. Agradezco que esta mañana no me haya contado con detalles su maldito sueño, pero despertó extremadamente feliz y eso fueron más que indirectas para indicarme lo que exactamente había pasado por esa cabeza no tan inocente. (Creo haberles dicho que Nanoha-chan era demasiado inocente para llevarse a Testarossa a la cama… olvídenlo, la chica es peligrosa, tiene una imaginación activa y mucha energía.) Una risita se me escapa, pobre Testarossa.

Bueno, como iba contando… mi problema anoche era el siguiente:

− _¿Cómo conquistar a Fate Testarossa?_

Y mi plan es:

− _Convencer a Testarossa para que me ayude a 'conquistar' a Carim, o mejor dicho, me aconseje qué hacer, que decir, como comportarme. Pues como me he podido dar cuenta ayer, ambas se parecen mucho,_ (demasiado para mi gusto) _y lo que le guste a Carim por defecto __le tiene_ _que gustar a Testarossa_ (¿Será cosa de rubias? Tal vez deba preguntarle a Shamal)_ bueno, el punto es que lo que la rubia hija de Satán me diga será utilizado en su contra, o sea se lo diré a Nanoha-chan para que lo utilice con ella… ¿Entienden la ecuación? ¿Sí? Que bien, pues así al final quedamos todos felices, ¿Verdad?_ (Ignoren mi tono temeroso y desesperado)

Si, ya sé, ya sé… plan estúpido y simplón, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Suspiré mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Estoy un poco aburrida, falta media hora para que comiencen las clases y no hay nada que hacer. ¿Quieren que les nombre las fallas una por una de mi plan maestro?

_Posible falla nº 1: Que Testarossa se niegue a ayudarme._

− _Aunque no lo crean, lo tengo cubierto. Sólo tengo que atacar su orgullo y listo._

_Posible falla nº 2: Que Testarossa acepte ayudarme, pero me diga todo lo contrario a lo que Carim le gusta._

− _Supongo que tendré que sobornarla con algo de dinero. Algo así como, "Me ayudas y te pago" Y no se podrá negar, nadie se niega al poder del dinero. Además escuché por ahí que mi querida pesadilla andante tiene problemas económicos, así que un poco de dinero no le vendría mal, ¿Cierto?_

_Posible falla nº 3: Que…_

− ¡¡Hayate-chan!!− La voz de Nanoha me saca de mis profundas y serias cavilaciones (¿sarcasmo? Ya lo creo). Me giré lentamente y casi quedé ciega, de verdad estoy viendo solamente puntitos de colores fluorescentes ¿Por qué los ojos de mi amiga brillan intensamente? ¿Habrá pasado algo interesante? Le analicé un buen rato (¿habrían sido veinte segundos?) y noté como Nanoha-chan irradiaba felicidad por los poros, sus mejillas están sonrosadas y la sonrisa enorme y tonta que generalmente tiene en su cara, es aun _más_ enorme y _más_ tonta.

− ¿Quiero saber?− Ella asiente animadamente y eso para mí quiere decir un no. Pero la voy a escuchar… porque no tengo como escapar.

− ¡Fate-chan me miró y me _sonrió_!− Mi boca se abrió, sé que eso no es para nada atractivo y que no acompaña mi imagen de hermosa perfección, pero es que no pude evitarlo. ¿La han escuchado? Esta así de… _feliz_, por algo tan simple… ¿Cómo puede ser tan…? ¡Ni siquiera sé que palabra utilizar para describir su estupidez! ¡Debería aprovechar esos momentos para acercarse a su _presa_!

− Que bien, Nanoha-chan.− Forcé una sonrisa y un tono alegre. No me culpen por no compartir su alegría, cuando paso por el pasillo miles de chicas me sonríen (No es de extrañarse, si soy sexy y agraciada) ¿y me ven actuar como idiota? (Oh, claro olvido el factor principal… _amor_… wah) oh, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Les he dicho que en este lugar hay sólo mujeres? ¿No? Vaya, que extraño. Bueno, como sea ahora se los informo, en esta_ escuelita rural_ sólo habitamos mujeres, ¿Cuál es el motivo? Los directores quieren evitar las sorpresas de nueve meses, que se llaman embarazos. Por eso los chicos están separados de nosotras a kilómetros de distancias. (No sé si eso explica nuestra tendencia… ejem, como sea, este no es el punto)

El único _**"**__hombre__**"**_ (recalquen bien esas comillas)que esta en esta escuela es el bibliotecario, se llama Yuuno Scrya y todas hasta el año pasado creíamos que era chica, ¿Por qué? Porque es delgado, sin gracia, no tiene un solo músculo, es sólo huesos, tiene el cabello largo y bien cuidado el cual siempre va amarrado a una coleta, su voz es chillona, camina de manera afeminada… en fin, su imagen es bastante ambigua, aunque si lo pienso bien, para estar aquí es porque debe ser gay, bueno, allá afuera las chicas (que aun no me conocen, por lo cual todavía le gustan los hombres) no se pierden de un gran _macho_. (Ya, ya me estoy pasando, pero es la pura y santa verdad, además usa unos lentes de lo más ridículos, ¡le cubren casi toda la cara y su marco es excesivamente grueso!)

− Vamos a clases, de seguro tu querida _Fate-chan_ esta ahí.− Le dije y ella asintió animadamente, entramos al salón y efectivamente. La rubia y su grupo de matonas están ahí, hablando de quién sabe que cosa, al sentir nuestra presencia en el salón las cuatro se giran. Y hey, Testarossa le sonríe a Nanoha-chan de manera bastante especial, podría decir que sus ojos brillan intensamente igual que los de mi amiga. Creo que entiendo un poco la actitud de Nanoha-chan.

Hay avances. ¿Cuántos? Yo diría que… que cuatro… ¡Anotado!

**Avances en la relación:** 4. (¿Cuáles cuatro? ¡Pues son obvios!)

− ¡Testarossa!− Le llamé y ella me miró desafiante, todo ese brillo que había al ver a mi amiga ha desaparecido por completo.

− ¿Qué quieres mapache?− Gruñó mirando con odio mi bella cara. De verdad sigo sin entender porque me odia tanto.

− Quiero… eh… hablar contigo.− Murmuré pasando saliva, esto es humillante. Todos nos miran con incredulidad, incluida Nanoha y es que… no le conté mi plan.

− Ya hablas conmigo.− Una sonrisita burlesca se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia y su grupo se rió entre dientes, de mi supuesta estupidez. Me armé de paciencia. Me voy a humillar… pero que conste que es por mi amiga.

− Quiero charlar contigo… en privado.− El resto de las idiotas de nuestra clase, soltaron un silbido como si algo fuese a pasar… lo único que puede llegar a pasar es que esta rubia se me tire encima y me saque las tripas, nada más. La vi reacia a acceder y bueno, ahora viene la parte degradante. Tomé una bocanada de aire y fije mi mirada en sus ojos.− _Por favor_, es importante.− Siento como la lengua me arde, pero preferí ignorar toda esta deshonra.

− Esta bien mapache, pero que sea breve.− ¿Aceptó así de rápido? Esto fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón bajo la mirada atenta de mi amiga (y todas las imbéciles que creían que yo, la gran Hayate se le iba a declarar esa hija de Satán, _ja_ que equivocadas están, sólo espero que Nanoha recuerde que la intento ayudar y que no tengo intenciones de estar con la loca de Testarossa), la cual no hacía más que intentar buscar una buena explicación para esto. Suspiré, luego se lo contaría y tendría que comprender.

La seguí casi de inmediato y ella me esperaba cerca de una ventana a una buena distancia del salón. Caminé rápidamente hasta llegar frente a ella.

− ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres?− supongo que tiene muchas cosas que hacer, que no desea perder su tiempo… (Es sarcasmo por si acaso, Testarossa no tiene vida social ¿Se los he dicho?)

− Necesito pedirte un favor.− Levantó una ceja desconfiada.− Quería saber… s-si me puedes… ayudar a… con-conquistar a alguien.− ¿Por qué demonios estoy tartamudeando? ¡Este no es mi estilo! ¡¿Qué me pasa?! Suspiré, era tarde para arrepentimientos, ya me había humillado frente a mi peor enemiga. Y aunque sueñe extraño, ella no se ha burlado de mí.

− ¿Por qué quieres _mi_ ayuda?− Murmuró con genuina confusión.− Si tú con una sonrisa y unas palabras eres capaz de llevarte a cualquier chica a la cama… ¿Por qué necesitas ayuda?− Hey, esta muchacha me conoce bastante bien, supongo que presta más atención a su alrededor de lo que parece.

− Es una… larga historia…− Reí nerviosa, realmente no esperé que ella actuase así. Realmente creí que se burlaría, supongo que no es tan mala como parece, sonreí aliviada.

− ¿A quién?− Le miré extrañada.− ¿A quién quieres?− Mi garganta se secó y una punzada cruzo mi pecho. ¿Cómo reaccionaría al saber a quién _supuestamente_ deseo? (Porque todo es una actuación, en cuanto la rubia y Nanoha estén juntas yo podré librarme de el diablo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, y podré seguir sin mayores preocupaciones con mi perfecta vida)

− A… Carim.− Esperé su risa, pero nunca rió. Nuestras miradas se toparon y en su rostro había un ceño.

− Es imposible.− Sinceridad desconcertante, en serio. No hay burla en sus palabras, suspiré y ella puso una mano en mi hombro, ¿Está tratando de reconfortarme? Supongo que no es tan mala… no, siempre que pienso eso sale con alguna de sus gracias.− Tú misma te encargaste de destruir todas tus posibilidades con ella, Yagami.− Un momento… ¿a qué se refiere? ¿Testarossa sabe lo que había pasado entre nosotras? (Me siento ultrajada, esta tipa sabe de mi vida privada…)

− Por eso necesito tu ayuda, Testarossa.− Ella giró los ojos y dejó de tocarme. (Afortunadamente porque siento la mirada asesina de Nanoha-chan darme en la nuca)

− No lo intentes, es imposible. Búscate a otra.− Si, es fácil. Pero necesito saber lo que a esta loca le gusta, ¡Sólo por eso lo hago!

− ¿A Nanoha-chan?− Pregunté juguetona y ella me lanza una mirada asesina.− Es un ejemplo de _otra_.

− Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Takamachi.− Prácticamente me ha ladrado en la cara, pero no importa. Guardé silencio, creo que di en un nervio porque la veo que esta apunto de aceptar.− No creo que sobrevivas.

− Lo intentaré.− Tengo que lograrlo o perderé mucho. (Sé que soy un poco egoísta, pero… ¡No puedo vivir sin mi dinero! Y la reputación… bueno me he humillado bastante hasta ahora, así que ya da igual…)

− ¿Por qué tanta persistencia? Ya la tuviste, la desperdiciaste. Se acabó.

− Porque la quiero.− Siento náuseas, ¿Por qué acabo de decir esa cursilada? ¡Y no vayan a creer que es verdad! Estoy actuando, por mi dinero, para que Nanoha-chan quede con esta loca, no siento _nada_ por Carim.

− Estás perdida, Carim te odia.− Creo hacerme dado cuenta de eso anoche…

− ¿Qué dice de mi?

− Pues lo que todos sabemos, aunque le agrega una pizca de despecho y más odio.− Sonríe burlona y pone sus brazos en la cintura, imitando la pose de Carim.− ¿Hayate Yagami? ¡Esa cretina, Descerebrada, mujeriega, y patética niña caprichosa!− imita casi a la perfección el tono de Carim, y es espeluznante.− Oh, olvide el que más me gusta… Yagami es un espécimen unineuronal con muchas hormonas.

− ¿Tanto me odia?− Fingí estar dolida.

− Sip.− Contesta infantil, casi saboreando la respuesta.− Pero… quiero ver como corre tu sangre así que creo que te ayudaré, mapache.

− ¿En serio?− Ella asiente y salté de alegría, ¿Me creerían si les digo que la acabo de abrazar? _Yo. La. Toque_. ¡Me voy a derretir! Me separé de ella como si quemara (Y de hecho quema) Ella tiene una mueca de asco en su rostro y finge sentir arcadas, ya, no es para tanto ¿Cierto?

− Entonces mapache, te ayudaré pero no aseguro buenos resultados…− Me miró y se mordió el labio. Se acercó a mi y me tomó por el cuello de la playera.− Más te vale que esto no sea un engaño… porque si lo es, me las pagarás muy caro mapache y no hablo de tu sucio dinero.− y aquí esta la siempre linda y bienvenida amenaza, pero yo no soy una miedica, yo soy la valentía encarnada, y estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi pellejo por esta valiosa información.

− Gracias, _Fate_.− Le dije con sorna, claramente no me iba amedrentar su pequeña y tonta amenaza. Ella gruñe y vuelve al salón de clases, yo la sigo y al entrar mi querida amiga me mira asesinamente. La ignoré y me dirigí al final del salón, me senté al lado de Testarossa que me mira con obvio desagrado.

− ¿Puedes dejarme en paz, mapache?− Niego lentamente, ¿Cuál es mi intención? Pues, ella no me soporta y si me siento aquí el único asiento libre es el que esta al lado de mi mejor amiga. Es una manera sutil de acercarlas ¿No?− Como quieras.− Toma sus cosas y se va al puesto de mi mejor amiga, la cual al ver a su rubio amor su mirada brilla como un farol.− Ya que tu amiga ha invadido mi espacio, espero que no te moleste que venga acá.− Me mira de reojo y le mando un saludo _amistoso_.− Lejos de la peste.

− No me importa.− Y la rubia se sienta a su lado. No sé cual de las dos está más feliz, je, son tan patéticas y obvias, creo que mi trabajo no es que se enamoren si eso está más que cubierto. Mi trabajo es el peor. Lograr que dejen el orgullo y miedo de lado para que se declaren… bueno, sabiendo como conquistar a Testarossa, Nanoha-chan no puede fallar. (Y pobre que falle, que no me voy a humillar ni a perder el tiempo por nada y para que ella lo arruine todo)

La clase transcurrió con mediana tranquilidad, ¿Por qué con mediana? Pues Signum y Vita-chan se pusieron a discutir sobre que era mejor, si una espada o un martillo (¿A quién le importa eso? ¡Mientras los dos maten sirven!)… la discusión fue ridícula y larga y como dos personas explosivas finalmente se fueron a las manos (En este caso a sus dispositivos inteligentes). ¿Quiénes las separaron? Nanoha-chan y Testarossa, a veces me pregunto ¿Por qué los miembros de nuestro grupo se llevan tan mal con el de Testarossa? No sé, a veces pienso que podríamos ser todas buenas amigas. (Esos pensamientos cruzan mi mente cuando tengo un grado peligroso de alcohol en mi organismo, porque sobria no soy capaz de imaginar semejante barbaridad)

La cosa es que ahora voy a la biblioteca para hacer ese trabajo, que todavía no sé de que trata. Al entrar al infierno, vi una llamativa cabellera rubia y me dirigí hacía el puesto de mi compañera (Ignorando al bibliotecario que me saludó, ¿Qué? Me cae mal el tipo ese, parece un hurón con esa cara roedora que tiene y detesto los roedores). Ella mira pensativa por la ventana, parece tener una disputa interna sobre algo, nunca la había visto tan contrariada, ¿Qué pasará por esa cabeza? Que en cierto modo, siempre creí que estaba vacía… ya, me estoy pasando, Testarossa nunca ha sido tonta, siempre ha tenido buenas calificaciones y resalta tanto el los simulacros de luchas como en conocimientos y estratagemas.

− Fate.− Llamé burlesca y ella dio un respingo.

− Yagami.− Gruñe y abre un libro ¿Qué gana con fingir ahora que estudia? Si ya vi que perdía el tiempo…

− Dime Hayate, ¿Estamos en confianza después de todo, no?− Me senté frente a ella con una mueca autosuficiente.

− Ni lo sueñes, _Ya–ga-mi_.− Me mira desafiante, oh, esto será divertido. Ella no podrá contra mí, ¡Nadie puede contra la gran (futura) comandante Hayate! Y menos si es con palabras.

− Hayate.− corregí _amorosamente_.

− Yagami.− Es cabezota, pero no me dejaré vencer.

− Hayate.− Volví a repetir más molesta, esta mujer es imposible. ¿Qué hay de malo en que diga mi nombre? No va a morir envenenada…

− Yagami.− Insiste. _Demonios_ que molesta es.

− _Yagami_.− ¿Detectan cierta malicia en mi voz? No lo están imaginando.

− Hayate.− Je, nadie ha podido nunca evitar caer en mi simple juego de palabras.

− Así me gusta, Fate-_chan_.− ¿Ven? Se los dije, nadie puede conmigo. Ella frunce el ceño y me lanza una mirada asesina, que funcionaría si su cara no estuviese tan roja. Un momento… ¿Por qué se ha sonrojado? Me giré y no pude evitar reír (Es que esto cada vez es más absurdo). Nanoha saluda alegremente a Testarossa desde la distancia, a su lado esta Shamal prácticamente comiéndose un libro. Carraspeé y la rubia me miró apenada.− Bueno, Fate-chan ¿Comenzamos? (Decirles que uso el –_chan_ para molestarla…)

− Si, Yagami.− Refunfuña, supongo que molesta porque rompí su momento con Nanoha.

− Hayate.− Corregí con picardía. (Creo que haré que molestar a esta mujer sea un deporte…)

− ¡Lo que sea!− Se cruza de brazos.− Por cierto, lo que hablamos esta mañana…

− Oh, sobre Carim… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algún plan?− No puedo evitar sentir cierta sorpresa, ¿La rubia cabezota había estado ideando un plan para que Carim y yo termináramos juntas… durante la clase? Supongo que quiere deshacerse rápido de mí… es perfecto, si me dice la información que necesito, podré dejar de verle la cara… por tiempo extra.

− Deberías dejarlo.− Casi me caigo de la silla.

− ¡¿Qué?!− Grité y el bibliotecario me miró con ligero enfado (¿Habían visto a un hurón enfadado? Yo acabo de ver a uno y creo que tendré pesadillas).− Lo siento, Scrya-sensei.− Miré a mi pesadilla número uno, la cual me devolvía la mirada sin expresión en su rostro de muñeca.− ¡No acordamos eso, Testarossa!− Hablé entre diente con enfado ¡Esto me complica todo!

− Pues lo estuve pensando mejor, ¡Carim te odia, _Hayate_!− Lo reconozco, que haya dicho mi nombre logro intimidarme de cierta manera.− No quiero perder mi tiempo.

− Oh, así que la gran Fate Testarossa es una cobarde…− Le miré desafiante.− Pero dime sinceramente ¿No quieres… o no puedes?− Funcionó. La rubia se muerde el labio con tanto enfado que creo que se lo romperá.

− ¡Claro que puedo!− Rugió y me dejo peinada hacia atrás. Cielos, ¿Qué tan fuerte puede gritar esta mujer? Todos en la biblioteca nos miran, el hurón se acerca a nosotros furioso.

− Testarossa-san, Yagami-san ¡sal…!

− ¡Vete hurón!− Lo mira con profundo odio y el pobre diablo se queda paralizado, blanco de miedo. Aunque no quiero, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro, este tipo es un verdadero cobarde, ¿Le tiene miedo a una alumna menor que él al menos quince años? Bueno… es una alumna que puede sacar a su Bardiche y cortarle la cabeza…

− Soy una autoridad…

− ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡_Vete_!− Y el pobre tipejo se va cabizbajo, murmurando cosas como que nadie lo respeta.

La rubia me mira y más calmada prosigue con sus palabras.− Lo haré, te apuesto que de aquí al domingo Carim estará rendida a tus pies.− Oh, así que esta muchachita esta metida en el vicio de las apuestas…

− A ver… hagamos esto interesante.− Después de todo el plazo que mi querida pesadilla ha dado, es el mismo que yo tengo para juntarla con mi mejor amiga, ¿No es una coincidencia afortunada?− Si logras tu cometido, te daré cuanto dinero quieras… pero si no…− Ella me mira un poco aprensiva. − Tendrás que hacer una pequeña cosa por mi, algo realmente simple… insignificante.

− ¿Qué cosa…?

− Un beso.− ¿es mi idea o se ha puesto azul debido a la aversión?

− ¿A ti? ¡Que asco!− ¿Hey, y a esta que le pasa? Besarme a mí es un privilegio que ella _no_ tendrá _jamás_.− Además, _Hayate_.− ¿Por qué cuando dice mi nombre siento escalofríos? (Tendré que averiguar si pronunciando el nombre, se puede hacer alguna brujería, porque esta mujer sería capaz de eso y más.)− Yo no práctico _Zoofilia_.− ¿Qué…? ¡De nuevo tiene esa sonrisita autosuficiente pintada en el rostro que es _mía_!

− ¡Eres insufrible!− Chillé ofendida, esto esta sobrepasando los limites de mi reducida paciencia. Pero vamos… ¿Qué esperaba de _ella_?− Además, no hablaba de mi. Que dios me libre de tener que pasar por semejante martirio, _Fate_-_chan_.− Esto parece una competencia, algo así como "_¿Quién dice el nombre con más veneno y odio?_ _¡Venga y apueste por su candidata preferida!"_ (O sea yo.)

− ¿Entonces quién?− Frunce el ceño.− Conste que no soy una asaltacunas, así que descarta a la niña ogro.− Sonreí divertida, Vita primero tomaría ácido antes de besar a esta mujer.− Y… tampoco besaré a la hippie, ¡Qué primero se bañe!

− Entonces nos queda sólo una candidata…− Y ella se sonroja, sabe lo que viene _y lo_ _quiere_.− Si no logras que Carim de aquí a la fecha que tu estipulaste, este babeando por mi… _como yo por ella_.− Conste que me costo un montón decir esa última frase, ¿Yo babeando por alguien? No me hagan reír.− Tendrás que besar a Nanoha-chan…

− Y si lo logro, tú me darás todo el dinero que yo quiera.− Claro, como si fuese hacer algún intento para que yo conquiste a Carim. Se va a quedar sentada y esperará a que llegue el día Domingo para besar _al amor de su vida_. (Que cursilada más grande)

− ¿Trato?− Estiré mi mano y ella la estrechó.

− Trato.− Me acabo de dar cuenta que he hecho la peor apuesta de mi vida… ¡Testarossa va a ganar de cualquier manera! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Da igual, tengo que concentrarme en sus palabras.− Primero que todo, Hayate.− Al menos ya no utiliza ese tono venenoso para decir mi nombre.

− ¿Sí…?− ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Sus palabras servirán para que mi fortuna se quede en mi cuenta! ¿Acaso puedo evitar sentir emoción?

− ¿Qué es el amor?− _¿Qué…?_ Toda la emoción que sentía se esfumó. ¿Qué clase de pregunta cursi era esa? Suspiré, Testarossa no me la va hacer fácil.

− ¿Qué perspectiva quieres?

− ¿Perdón?− Levantó una ceja confundida.

− ¿Quieres la perspectiva popular? ¿Tal vez la religiosa? ¿Quizá la psicológica o filosófica? ¿O la biológica? No sé, tú escoge y yo te recito la respuesta.− Ella puso los ojos en blanco y me dio un coscorrón poco cariñoso.

− Quiero _tu_ perspectiva.− Ya, ya… ¿Qué le digo? ¿Lo qué es el amor para mí? Que cursi y aburrido. ¡Oh! Ya sé.− ¿Y bien Hayate? ¿Qué es amor?

− Amor: Es una palabra de cuatro letras, dos consonantes, dos vocales y dos idiotas. (En otras palabras Nanoha y Fate)− Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y no sé porque me causo tanta gracia, es ridículo, quizá por eso me reí a carcajadas mirando a Testarossa que intentaba controlar sus instintos asesinos.− Ya, lo siento, lo siento…− Me limpié las lágrimas y la mire lo más serie que pude.

− Por tercera vez Hayate.− Al menos he descubierto que Fate tiene paciencia.− ¿Qué es amor _para ti_? Como lo aplicas en tu vida. Eso necesito saber…

− El amor es… es…− ¿Me estaba quedando sin palabras? ¡Esto no puede ser!− Es… no sé, el amor para mi es igual a _sexo_, Fate.− Ella suspira, ¿Qué? ¡Pidió mi opinión! Ahora que se aguante, no es mi culpa ser tan superficial.

− Vaya, creo que tu no sabes amar, Yagami.− Hey, que no me haga reír. Seguro ella sabe que es el amor.

− No sea dramática, Fate.− Le sonreí y ella suspiró.− Venga, dime entonces que es el amor para ti.

− No estamos hablando de mí, no te interesa saber lo que yo pienso que es el amor.− Gruñe sin dejar de mirarme. ¡Claro que me interesa saber que piensa esta mujer del amor! Necesito saber si es tan cursi como Nanoha-chan (Aunque con la preguntita que me lanzó yo diría que es igual o peor).

− ¡Pero…!

− ¿Te quieres callar?− Y cerré mi boca de mala gana. No la puedo hacer enfadar… puede arruinar todo mi plan. (Y si eso pasa, arruinará mi vida, quiero decir, arruinará _más_ mi vida)

− Bien, ya, no te enfades, sólo quería saber…

− Mientras no descubras lo que es el amor, no podré ayudarte.− ¿Percibo malicia en sus palabras? (Esperen… ¿Fate Testarossa hablando con malicia? Que calumnia más grande, si ella es el angelito más grande que pisa Midchilda…)

− ¡No quiero eso!− Le informé con un tono poco amistoso.− Necesito algo más concreto, ¡Un instructivo para conquistarla! No estas cosas cursis.

− Tú sugieres algo así como… que yo te diga "dile esto, y eso…"− Levanta una ceja y asiento animadamente.− Eres un caso perdido, Yagami.− Resopla.− Siempre buscando el camino fácil, no le pones esfuerzo a nada de lo que haces.

− Te equivocas, no elijo el fácil… sólo el sencillo.− Corregí con orgullo.

− ¡Es lo mismo!− Grita y vaya que tiene buenos pulmones esta rubia.− Esta bien, esta bien. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es pedirle disculpas, pero disculpas _sinceras_ Yagami.− ¿Qué insinúa? ¡Si yo soy la mujer más sincera de este mundo! (Bueno, ella tiene razón no lo soy… lo reconozco, soy hipócrita ¿Y qué?)

− De… acuerdo ¿Y luego?

− Si te perdona, cosa poco probable, veremos como continuamos con estas…

− ¿…Clases?− terminé insegura y al ver le pequeño rubor en las mejillas de mi enemiga, me hizo reír.− ¡Que afortunada soy! (sarcasmo) Fate Testarossa me esta dando clases de _amor_.− Me burlé y ella me lanzó un libro a la cara. _Ouch_, menos mal que no quebró mi adorable nariz.

− Tienes que hacerlo hoy.− Asentí repetidas veces (mientras acaricio mi adolorida nariz) y en silencio comenzamos a realizar el trabajo de investigación. El cual resulta es del planeta tierra, un planeta no administrado que raramente sus habitantes poseen magia… y supongo que a ustedes no les interesa saber de que va nuestro _pequeño_ trabajo.

¿Y saben que se me vino a la mente? (Casi como un recuerdo difuso…) Mañana, mi mejor amiga esta de cumpleaños. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo después de doce años de amistad? No lo sé…( Aunque con semejante problema en la cabeza, a cualquiera se le olvida… no me culpen y no se les vaya a ocurrir decirme que soy una mala amiga, porque los cuelgo) La cosa es que no le tengo regalo, ni siquiera le he preparado una fiesta (Que obviamente va a ser sorpresa…) ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¡Me acaba de colocar otro problema en mi lista!

Miré a Testarossa y… hey, un segundo. Creo que ya sé que regalarle a mí amiga.

− _Fate-chan_.−Dije con voz melosa, ella se estremeció y me miró con temor, _heh_, que divertido.− ¡Mañana esta de cumpleaños Nanoha-chan y le voy hacer una fiesta sorpresa y tu tienes que invitarla a salir por todo el día hasta que este todo listo!− ¡Aire, aire! Cielos ¿Por qué no respiré? En fin ¿Qué mejor regalo que este? ¡Una cita con su amor secreto! (Y me sale gratis, que es lo mejor)

− ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca?!− ¿Por qué se hace de rogar? Ella sabe tan bien como yo, que desea esa cita más que nada en el mundo. (No sé si exagero…)

− No…− Aunque estoy dudando seriamente si sigo cuerda.− ¿Crees que no he visto, lo bien que se están comenzando a llevar?− Ante mi tono sugestivo ella se sonroja.− Y no es malo, Fate.− Agregué con tono serio, profundo, maduro, sensato ¿entienden el punto?− Así que… ¡Gracias por aceptar!− Me levanté con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro y no escuche sus réplicas.− ¡Nanoha-chan!− La llamé antes que la rubia me pudiese detener (por que se ha levantado siguiéndome y si me atrapa… moriré), mi amiga se levanta apresuradamente de su asiento (supongo que aburrida de no hacer nada mientras Shamal hace todo el trabajo…).− ¡Fate te invita a salir mañana durante todo el día! ¿Aceptas?− Me giré para ver a la rubia que se encontraba pálida, miré a mi amiga la cual esta asombrada pero muy, _muy, muy_ feliz.

− ¿Es verdad, Testarossa?− Le mira con esperanza. No, nadie es capaz de negarse a esos ojos de cachorro abandonado (Ni siquiera yo, por eso estoy en este aprieto…) y Fate Testarossa no será la excepción.

− Eh… yo… etto…− Pasa saliva sonoramente.− S-sí… ¿Qui–quieres salir conmigo mañana?− ¡Si! Este es el avance más grande que hemos tenido (No contaba con que se lo pidiese, creí que sólo diría si.) Nanoha suelta un chillido y se abalanza sobre Fate, la cual no puede estar más roja, por dios que niña más tímida… ¿Cómo puede ser tan agresiva conmigo y tan sumisa con Nanoha-chan? (A veces me pregunto… ¿Cómo pudo cambiar tan rápido su relación? En dos días y ya sienten la libertad de abrazarse… no es que me moleste, al contrario me favorece mucho, es sólo una observación)

− ¡Sí!− Afirma sin darse cuenta de que esta estrujando a su futura novia, casi dejándola sin aire.− ¿A qué hora pasarás a buscarme?− Heh, ¿Por qué Nanoha pidió mi ayuda? ¡Si tiene las suficientes agallas para hacer lo que esta haciendo! Testarossa me miró, giré lo ojos ¿Acaso no es capaz de pensar en una hora conveniente? (Conociéndola capaz y diga a las seis de la mañana… como entrena a diario a esa hora) Levanté mis manos y le mostré nueve dedos.

− A las… och…nueve.− Creo que los nervios que siente le impiden contar con claridad.− ¿Te parece?

− Sí, esperaré con ansias a que sea mañana.− Y ¿Adivinan? Nanoha ha besado la mejilla de Fate, esto llama la atención de todos los presentes en la biblioteca, es raro que estén tan amistosas siendo que hace menos de tres días se estaban gritando como locas insultos en un pasillo… bueno, son las vueltas que da la vida ¿No?− Gracias por la invitación.

− De… de nada.− Nanoha-chan se dio media vuelta y volvió a su asiento dando saltitos de alegría. La rubia me pone una mano en el hombro (Lo presiona fuertemente de hecho, y duele) y me gira, sus ojos me miran sin brillo alguno… ¿Por qué se ha puesto en modo asesino?− Me las pagarás por esto, _Yagami_.

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Es un pequeño favor que te pedí!

− ¡Tenía planes para mañana!− Me suelta y vuelve a nuestro puesto indignada, le seguí confundida y de pronto mi cerebro hizo la asociación.

− ¿Con esa tal… Lindy-san?− Pregunté y ella se tensó. Creo que acerté.− ¿Quién es ella?

− Nadie que te importe. Y ponte a trabajar, mapache holgazán.− Siempre tan amable para decir las cosas…

− Por cierto, debes comprarle un regalo a Nanoha-chan.− Dije para cambiar de tema y aligerar el ambiente que se ha vuelto tenso e incómodo. Fate me mira asombrada.

− ¿Qué? ¡A parte de tener que salir con ella! ¿Tengo que comprarle algo? No bromees.− Bueno… supongo que es lo mínimo que tienes que hacer cuando alguien cumple años. ¿O no?

− Pero… es su cumpleaños…

− ¿Y con mi sacrificio no basta?− ¿Sacrificio? Por favor ¿A quién trata de engañar? ¡Por dentro debe estar chillando de felicidad! Tiene una cita con la muchacha que le gusta.

− No, debes regalarle algo.

− ¿Qué le debo regalar?− Al final parece que yo le estoy dando las instrucciones a Testarossa para que conquiste a Nanoha-chan… bueno, supongo que así es mejor… sé que Nanoha-chan no le va a rechazar.

− Cualquier cosa estará bien.− Sonreí divertida al ver su ceño, bueno ella comenzó al darme respuestas ambiguas en sus clases instructivas de cómo conquistar a un demonio en entrenamiento (Era más corto decir Carim). Además si le regala un calcetín usado estoy segura que a Nanoha-chan le gustará igual.

− No ayudas.

− No quiero ayudar.− confesé con regocijo y ella gruñó, realmente esta mujer hace caras graciosas, deberían ver el puchero que esta haciendo ahora mismo. (Creo que podríamos llegar a ser buenas amigas si intentamos conocernos mejor… _no_, dudo que eso llegue a pasar en esta vida)

− ¿Por qué torturas a tu amiga?

− ¿Eh? ¿Cuándo la torturé?− Si la última vez que le hice un bromita fue hace tres meses (Le pinté el cabello verde y le costo tres semanas sacárselo, heh, fue una bromita por el día de los inocentes, no lo pude evitar…) ¿a qué se refiere?

− ¿Por qué la fuerzas a que salga conmigo? Sabes a la perfección que nuestros grupos no se llevan bien.− Frunce el ceño, diablos, lo último que me falta es que deduzca los obvios sentimientos de Nanoha por ella.

− Yo creo que ustedes se llevan a la perfección, somos nosotras las que nos levamos mal.− Nos apunte a ambas y ella asintió varias veces.− Yo creo que Nanoha-chan y tú pueden ser buenas amigas, no son tan opuestas como crees, supongo que deberíamos dejar nuestras diferencias de lado…− Ya sé que estarán pensando, estoy hablando en serio, no hago bromas, pero es que me he dado cuenta que lo que nos hace pelear es una ridiculez. (Y cuando me lo propongo también puedo ser seria, hum, ¿Qué creían?) Ella de pronto me puso una mano en la frente y luego puso una en la suya.− ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tengo algo? ¿Te sientes mal o qué?

− Es que… hablas seriamente y no tiene fiebre, Mapache.− Ahora sé lo que siente Nanoha-chan cuando me habla en serio y no le presto la atención necesaria. Es frustrante.− ¿Segura que te sientes bien?

− ¡Sí! Argh, eres insoportable. Yo aquí, intentando ser amiga tuya y no me tomas en serio.− No es del todo mentira… creo que seria interesante conocer a esta tipa… no sé que me esta pasando, pero creo que en el fondo no es tan mala…

− ¿En serio quieres ser mi amiga?− Levanta una ceja sorprendida, bueno si ella me hubiese dicho eso también estaría pasmada. Creo que en estos dos días han pasado muchas cosas… (O sea, quiero conocer a mi enemiga de toda la vida, ¿No es eso suficientemente raro?)

− Sí.− Asentí segura.

− Entonces apártate de mi camino.

_¿Qué?_ Lo dijo tranquilamente, no hay amenaza en su voz, es más, sonó como una petición…

¡¿Qué diablos quiso decir?!

* * *

_El capítulo de la cita, que supongo será el siguiente, será narrado por Nanoha o quizá utilizaré el punto de vista en __tercera persona omnisciente__, no sé, eso tendré que verlo._

_Sé que no hubo mucho NanoFate, pero eso se compensará en el siguiente capítulo._

_Gracias por leer._

_**K4ro.**_

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

**Quiero estar contigo.**

**V.**

**

* * *

**

---

**(Arf)**

Vueltas, vueltas, vueltas…

Eso es lo que lleva haciendo Fate por más de media hora, ¿cómo no se ha mareado aún? Yo de sólo verla me siento mal, (tal vez sea por el simple hecho que soy su familiar y tenemos una conexión…) aunque no me interesa saber el porqué de su resistencia, lo que ahora _necesito_ saber es que diablos le ha pasado para que se pusiera tan nerviosa. Jamás en mi vida he visto a Fate así… bueno, cuando conoció a Lindy-san y a su hijo, Chrono, se puso así, por razones lógicas, pero…

¿Qué la puede alterar tanto?

Estuvo con Yagami en la biblioteca, así que ella es la primera sospechosa.

Oh… Yagami… claro, no tengo nada más que saber…

Ella no es la sospechosa, es la culpable.

Siempre es la culpable, es ilógico que ella no este involucrada en algo que pueda molestar a Fate. Es el hobby de esa mapache y estoy segura, si ella tuviese el poder, haría que molestar a mi ama, fuese un deporte a nivel universal.

Reprimí un gruñido.

Mataré a esa mapache y me encargaré de utilizar el método más doloroso que hay en mi repertorio.

− Fate.− Llamé. Ella, como lo esperé, no me presto ni la más mínima atención.− ¡Fate!− Alcé un poco la voz y nada.− ¡FATE!−Grité y sus pasos se detuvieron.

− ¿Decías algo Arf?− Preguntó distraída.

− ¿Qué te pasa?− Cuestioné directamente. Ella puso cara de no saber nada de lo que le preguntaba. Como odio esto, odio que Fate se siga guardando todas sus preocupaciones dentro, odio que no confíe en mí totalmente.

− No sé de lo que hablas.− Desvió la mirada y se fue a sentar en su cama. Por algún motivo que desconozco, Fate se ha sonrojado y sólo hay una persona que puede tener este efecto en ella.

Y esa persona es Takamachi Nanoha.

Así que sus preocupaciones actuales van en esa dirección, eso quiere decir que no es nada de vida o muerte…

− ¿Es por Takamachi que estás así?− Fate levantó las cejas, me miró con la boca abierta y luego desvió sus ojos hacia la pared. Intentó decir algo, negar mi pregunta, pero nada coherente salía de su boca, sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente en la blanca muralla una excusa, pero esta vez no la ha encontrado.

Sonreí triunfante.

Al fin podremos hablar de esto, después de tantos años, por primera vez abordaré este tema tan importante de forma directa.

− ¿Y bien?− Ella con un gesto de cabeza, me indico mirar en dirección al calendario que esta en la pared cerca de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Hay un día encerrado en un círculo rojo. ¿Qué se supone que debo deducir de eso?− Mañana… ¿Qué sucede mañana?

− Es el cumpleaños de Nanoha…− Levanté una ceja con una sonrisa divertida, ella al ver mi expresión se dio cuenta de su resbalón de lengua.− Digo, Takamachi.− Carraspeó y corrige con voz seria y fría, pero es demasiado tarde, el color carmesí de su cara contradice el tono de su voz.

Esto es un buen indicio, Fate poco a poco vuelve a mostrar sus sentimientos.

− ¿Y qué hay con eso?− Ella me mira con el ceño fruncido, odia dar explicaciones. Lamentablemente, no soy adivina y aunque tengamos una conexión especial, Fate sigue siendo un completo misterio.

− Mañana es su cumpleaños y Hayate… ella… programó…− Su voz se apagó y el color carmesí en su cara iba en aumento, haciendo juego con sus ojos.

− ¿Programó…?− Le incité a seguir.

− Una cita para Nano… Takamachi.− Terminó en un hilo de voz.

− ¿Y estás celosa porque va a salir con alguien más?− Pregunté con simpatía. Nunca he sentido celos, pero comprendo que no debe ser agradable ver a la persona que te gusta saliendo en una cita con alguien más.

Fate no es una persona abierta, y a primera vista no se nota que le gusta Takamachi, y sería un secreto entre ambas si no fuese por el pequeño detalle que mi ama habla dormida…

Habla solamente de Takamachi, y no precisamente de cuanto la odia… no, todo lo contrario. Dice lo linda que la encuentra y otras cosas cursis que yo ni en sueños diría.

− No, no es eso.− Habla y la veo mirarme con ansiedad.− Programó una cita para Takamachi conmigo…

Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero nada sale de mi boca.

− Ya… ya veo.− Logré pronunciar.− ¿Y cuál es el problema?

− No hay ningún problema, Arf.− _Sólo me preocupa el pequeño e insignificante hecho de que… ¡no sé que diablos hacer en una cita!_− Desesperada, así se encuentra Fate. Tanto que ha olvidado que puedo leer su mentecita cuando tiene la guardia baja, como ahora.

El problema está tan claro como el agua, Fate no sabe que hacer, Nanoha es la primera persona con la que tendrá una cita y no me extraña para nada que se comporte así, es decir, siempre anda centrada en los entrenamientos para ser más fuerte y alcanzar su sueño de ser enforcer, nunca ha tomado en cuenta la pequeña _falencia_ que tenía en cuanto a relaciones humanas se trata.

_Todo por culpa de esa Precia…_

Me aclaro la garganta, para sacar de mi mente esos malos recuerdos, y para llamar su atención.

− Si quieres te puedo ayudar.− Comenté de forma casual.

− ¿De… verdad?− Me mira con desconfianza.− Pero… ¿Qué sabes tú de citas?

− Más que tu, Fate, más que tú.− La verdad es que jamás he tenido una cita, mi única fuente son las películas y libros de romance que han pasado por mis manos, nada más que eso. Pero asumo que eso me da una ventaja sobre Fate ¿no? Ella nunca se ha quedado conmigo a ver esas cosas.

− Entonces, ¿qué debo hacer?− Oh, pobrecita, suena tan desesperada. Y se ve tan linda intentando camuflarlo con desinterés. Su cara es para sacarle una foto. Sí, hay que inmortalizar este momento… lástima que no tengo como hacerlo.

Solté un bufido. Que mala suerte.

− ¿Estás bien, Arf?− Me mira preocupada.− Te ves… ¿Desilusionada?

− Nada de eso.− Moví mi mano quitándole importancia, porque de hecho no tiene nada de relevancia el porque de mi desilusión.− Lo Primero que debes hacer es comprarle un lindo regalo, tienes que llevarla a un lindo lugar…− Me rasqué el mentón, la miré y me sorprendí al ver que estaba anotando todo en una libreta. Vaya que esta desesperada…− Bueno, dejaremos el lugar a su elección, no vaya a ser que la lleves a comer algo que no le guste. Eso le haría pensar que tú eres una pésima cita.− Hablé con gravedad, casi como si eso fuese el fin del mundo…

Y al ver la cara de horror de Fate, asumo que para ella sería el fin de su pequeño mundo…

− ¿Y… y como puedo ser la cita perfecta?− Pregunta insegura.

No puedo reprimir un chillido. Es tan…

− ¡Eres tan tierna!− Y me lanzó a abrazarla, pero ella hábilmente se levanta de su lugar y me esquiva. Caigo de frente a la cama, y cielos, estos colchones son tan duros como el piso. Me incorporo rápidamente mientras me acarició la frente.

Voy a mandar un reclamo formal por estas cosas que nos ponen de camas.

− ¡No soy tierna!− niega con las mejillas rojas.− Soy mala, ¿Recuerdas? Muy, muy mala y antisocial…

− Bueno, si eres tan mala, dejaras plantada a Takamachi, ¿cierto?− La rubia que tengo por ama cierra su boca y se sienta a en mi cama, frente a mi, en sus ojos hay claras intenciones homicidas.

− No soy _tan_ mala…− Suelta cinco minutos después.

− Oh, Fate. Asúmelo, no eres mala, eres antisocial casi rayando el autismo, eso no se lo discuto ni a Yagami, pero mala nunca.− Ella suspira rendida.

− Esta bien, tienes razón, pero ahora necesito tu ayuda.

− Oh, casi lo olvido. Bueno, vamos a comprarle algún regalo.− Me pongo de pie y tomó una chaqueta para cubrirme del frío de la noche. Fate me mira confundida, como si le hubiese hablado en otro idioma.− ¿Qué esperas?

− ¿A dónde piensas ir a comprar a estas horas? A menos que el regalo que piensas comprar, se venda en un bar de mala muerte, dudo que…

− Yo sé donde ir, y verás que vas a encontrar muchas cosas bonitas.− Le recorté y le tiré una chaqueta, ella dudosa se la puso. Su vista estaba fija en el reloj de la pared.

− En cinco minutos es el toque de queda…− giré los ojos.

− Debiste pensar en eso cuando fuiste a ver a Carim, _sola_.− Enfaticé la última palabra. Le miré acusadoramente, ella se encoge en su lugar. Sabe que el que no me haya dicho que tenía intenciones de ver a Carim, me ha molestado y más aun que no haya tenido la decencia de llevarme con ella. Después de todo salir sola de este lugar, es bastante peligroso, sobre todo para ella.

− Lo siento.− Se disculpó avergonzada.

− Ya da igual.− Abrí la puerta.− en recompensa por eso, quiero que me cuentas como es que terminaste enamorada de Takamachi…− No alcancé a dar dos pasos cuando…

_¡Plaff!_

…Un duro golpe me llegó en la nuca.

− ¡Yo no estoy enamorada de ella, ni nada por el estilo!− Escuché el gruñido de enfado de Fate.− ¡No vuelvas a repetir semejante idiotez, Arf!

− No voy a poder hacerlo, creo que con ese golpe me has causado amnesia temporal…− Murmuré levantándome. Esta es la primera vez que Fate actúa de esa forma conmigo, y es la primera vez que me golpea fuera de un entrenamiento…

Y ha dolido tanto, que espero sea la última.

− Ouch, tu puñetazo ha mejorado mucho.− felicité, en parte para alivianar el ambiente.− Esas horas extras que le agregaste al entrenamiento han servido de mucho. Pronto podrás derribar a Signum de un solo puñetazo.

− Eso espero.− Murmura.

Y seguimos caminando por este largo pasillo. Este silencio es tan incómodo y tengo que romperlo de alguna manera.

− Um, Fate… eh… ¿Sabes que le gusta a Takamachi?− _Aparte de ti, claro_. Ok, eso no lo dije, de haberlo hecho Fate me hubiese dado un golpe que me mandaría al hospital con un coma de por vida.

− Eh… no estoy segura.− Que sutil manera de admitir, que no sabe nada de su amor no tan secreto. Al menos me queda el consuelo que Takamachi no sabe nada de ella tampoco y de igual manera babea por Fate.

Que curioso ¿no? Esas dos babean por alguien que a penas conocen.

− Entonces vamos a tener que recurrir a lo cursi.− Admití cruzándome de brazos.

− ¿Ah?

− Ya sabes, chocolates y esas cosas.− Ella frunce el ceño.

− Me gustaría darle algo especial…− Manifiesta su deseo.

− ¿Algo como qué?− Levanté una ceja. Estoy segura que ni ella misma lo sabe.

− No estoy segura de qué… pero quiero que sea especial…− Que tierna.

− ¿Algo que nunca vaya a olvidar?− Me aventuré a preguntar.

− ¡Exacto!

− Um… si ese es el caso, regálale tu primer beso.− cerré los ojos esperando el guantazo, pero afortunadamente este jamás llegó. Abrí un ojo y la vi parada tiesa como una estatua y con la cara roja como un tomate. ¿Qué estará pasando por esa cabeza?

¿Tal vez algo pervertido…?

No voy a tentar a mi suerte, y no voy a preguntar por más que me pique la curiosidad. No quiero otro golpe.

− No podría hacer eso, Arf… ni siquiera sé como besar… ¡Y… y Ta–Takamachi no me gusta!− Giré los ojos, ¿A quién quiere engañar? Tal vez no este enamorada y eso, pero de que le gusta, le gusta.

− Claaaaro.

Al fin llegamos a la puerta principal, y extrañamente no hay nadie a quien burlar para salir. Que raro. Fate me mira con sorpresa, y camina hacia la cabina donde deberían estar los guardias de turno.

− ¿Qué hay?− Pregunto cuando noto que ha tomado un papel.− ¿Qué dice?− Ella me lo entrega con una leve sonrisa. Lo tomo y lo leo con detenimiento.

"_Ya me encargué de estos ineptos, tú ve a comprarle algo bonito a Nanoha-chan y recuerda que tu amiga Hayate te quiere mucho y que le gustan los pasteles. Oh y tienes que volver antes de las 12 Fatecienta, que ellos vuelven a esa hora."_

− ¿Yagami ha hecho esto por ti?− Pregunté incrédula.

− Eso parece.− Dice mientras abre las puertas.− y tenemos una hora y media para volver, así que mueve las piernas si quieres que todo salga como ese mapache lo ha planeado.

− ¿Y desde cuando son amigas?− La pregunta del millón. ¿Cómo de enemigas pasaron a ser amigas?

− Larga historia.

− No lo suficiente, como para que no alcances a contármela camino a la tienda.− Ella gira los ojos.

− Esta bien, verás…

Y comenzó con su interesante relato.

* * *

----

**(Día 3)**

Nanoha daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación, bajo la atenta y divertida mirada de Hayate. Estaba nerviosa por la cita que tendría con Fate, no sabía que podría pasar, y si llegaría a pasar algo importante. El simple hecho de imaginar que finalmente, después de tantos años de enamoramiento, pudiese dar un paso con la rubia la ponía así…

− Nanoha-chan deja de dar vueltas, vas hacer un hoyo en el piso.− Hayate rió por lo bajo.− Tranquila, tienes que actuar de forma natural, y verás que todo saldrá bien.− Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.− Por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños.

− Ah, gracias.− Parpadeó confundida y le lanzó una mirada a su amiga.− ¿Y mi regalo?− No pudo evitar preguntar, y no era que fuese interesada, no, claro que no, no era como su mejor amiga. Pero le había llamado de sobremanera la atención que la castaña, que siempre la despertaba con uno de sus extravagantes regalos, no hubiese hecho los mismo este año.

− Tu regalo, o sea el regalo de mi para ti.− Reprimió una risita.− Debería estar aquí en…− Miró el reloj mural y su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa.− En menos dos un minuto.

− ¿Qué…?− Le miró sin entender, hasta que miró la hora. _8:58:00_. Un miserable minuto faltaba para la cita de su vida.− No me digas que tu…

− Sí, sí, intenté, de verdad que intenté decírtelo pero anoche estabas demasiado ocupada fantaseando con la rubia esa.− Takamachi soltó su característica risa, aunque esta vez cargada de vergüenza, mientras se rascaba la nuca.− Pero no importa, es el mejor regalo que te he hecho en años, ¿Verdad?

− Sí, ¡Muchas gracias Hayate-chan!− Soltó llena de felicidad.− ¡No puedo creer que vaya a pasar todo el día de mi cumpleaños con el amor…!

− ¡No quiero escuchar tus cursilerías, Nanoha-chan!− Le cortó la castaña fingiendo terror.− Aun es demasiado temprano, por favor, tenme un poco de piedad o tendré que entrar a vomitar.− Apuntó el baño y Nanoha soltó su particular risa, Yagami simuló temblar.− Deja de reírte de manera diabólica, por favor… de verdad estas comenzando a asustarme…

− ¡Deja de decir eso!− regañó.− ¡Mi risa es muy original!− Infló las mejillas y ladeó la cara enfadada.

− Si, original, muy original, eso no lo discuto, pero no por eso menos diabólica.− Y antes que Nanoha pudiese rebatir a su mejor amiga, varios golpes se escucharon a la puerta. Yagami inconscientemente dirigió su vista hacía el reloj y no pudo reprimir una carcajada. _9:00:00_, Testarossa era demasiado puntual.− Me voy a meter al baño para no amargar el humor de tu novia, por cierto buen atuendo, falda corta, playera descubierta, mi única critica es que hay mucho blanco junto. Bueno, si Testarossa tiene hormonas hoy lo descubrirás− Nanoha asintió felizmente y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Y al abrirla se topó con un enorme oso de felpa. El peluche era más o menos de su tamaño, quizá una cabeza más bajo, de color marrón, con un enorme moño rojo en su cuello, en la panza del objeto había bordado un: "Feliz cumpleaños Nanoha" con colores dorados y negros.

− Um…− La persona que sostenía el oso, lo sentó en el piso y miró tímidamente a la cumpleañera.− No… no sabía que regalarte, así que… eh, supuse que te gustaban los peluches…− Nanoha se quedó boquiabierta mirando a la rubia, que estaba sonrojada e intentaba evitar su mirada a toda costa.− Fe-feliz cumpleaños, Takamachi.− Extendió el regalo. Nanoha lo recibió y abrazó felizmente.

− ¡Gracias, Fate-chan!− Agradeció y no reparó en su resbalón de lengua, demasiado feliz porque Testarossa le hubiese hecho un regalo tan tierno (y que supiese que era su cumpleaños, aunque sabía que eso debía agradecérselo a Hayate). Y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando el ceño de la rubia se frunció levemente, mientras miraba al oso con profundo rencor.

Por un momento a la futura enforcer se le ocurrieron mil formas de: _"Como descuartizar a un peluche en tres segundos"_, ¿Por qué él recibía el abrazo y no ella? ¡Si fue ella la que tuvo que salir a mitad de la noche a conseguir esa cosa! Y el bordado, ¿Acaso Nanoha sabía cuanto se había pinchado los dedos haciéndolo? Todo fue porque quería que fuese algo especial…

La vida era muy injusta con ella, de eso no había duda.

− Ah, casi lo olvido.− La rubia se agachó y tomó un ramo de flores que había estado apoyado en la pared.− También son para ti, em… Arf creía que el oso sería poco… así que me mandó a comprarlas… aunque no sabíamos que tipo de flores te gustan… y como las rosas son universalmente las flores favoritas de todas las mujeres, según Arf… pues, te las traje.− Nanoha miró las rosas y un sonrojo se formó en sus mejillas. ¿Quién iba a decir que Testarossa fuese tan detallista y romántica? Aunque dudaba mucho que la rubia lo estuviese haciendo con ese tipo de intenciones.

Sólo eran regalos azar… que debía reconocer, gracias a ellos tenía unos impulsos bastante fuertes de lanzarse encima de la rubia y comérsela a besos. ¡Es que realmente esos obsequios eran más de lo que pudo pedir! Contando que ni siquiera había esperado regalos.

− Muchas gracias.− Recibió el ramo y dejo al oso en su cama, la cual estaba ordenada y tendida.− Espera un segundo, voy a buscar un florero y nos podremos ir.− Entró por la puerta que daba a la cocina y se perdió por varios minutos.

− Vaya regalos más cursis Fate-_chan_, pudiste ser más original.− Aprovechando que Nanoha no estaba a la vista, Hayate hizo acto de presencia. Oh, molestar a Testarossa en ese momento iba a ser _demasiado_ divertido.− Si quieres _conquistarla_ vas a tener que esforzarte más.− Mintió, sabiendo que con aquellos presentes su amiga estaba más que contenta, internamente suspiró, Nanoha podía ser tan conformista y simplona…

− Bueno, si me hubieses dicho que le gustaba, habría escogido otro tipo de regalos.− Gruñó en voz baja la rubia, sin mirar a su enemiga natural. ¿Por vergüenza quizá? − Así que no reclames Hayate. Todo es tu culpa.

− Si, claro. Es fácil culparme a mí.− La castaña suspiró y miró fijamente a Fate.− Pero… ¿Un oso y rosas? ¿De qué cursi película sacaste esa idea? Al menos pudiste haber escogido otro animal.

− ¡Era el único que quedaba!− Intentó defenderse.

− Ya, ya.− Sonrió de manera traviesa.− Así que ya no niegas que quieres conquistarla ¿eh? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que estas perdidamente enamorada de ella?− Y como lo esperó la cara de Fate pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojos habidas y por haber. Furia y vergüenza. Hayate se dio cuenta que aquella era una interesante combinación en el rostro de la rubia.

− ¡No quiero conquistarla!− Siseó asesinamente. ¿Por qué hablaba tan bajo? _Tal vez para que cierta chica de ojos azules no la escuchase…_− Ahora esfúmate si no quieres terminar muerta.

−Mmm… pantalones, playera y chaqueta negra… ¿No sabes acaso que existen otros colores? Aunque me sorprende de sobremanera que tengas ropa, creí que solo tendrías la ropa que nos dan aquí.

− Esfúmate.− Repitió. Habiendo cumplido su cometido de molestar a la rubia, sin chistar la ególatra muchacha volvió al cuarto de baño a hacer… lo que estaba haciendo minutos antes, grabar la interacción torpe entre la futura pareja. Y le hizo caso a la orden de la rubia, más que nada para que Nanoha no la viese y la torturase luego de volver de su cita.− Esa mujer me va a matar un día de estos.− Refunfuñó intentado en vano borrar el sonrojo de su rostro.

− Ya estoy lista.− Nuevamente apareció la futura instructora con un florero en las manos, el cual dejó en la mesa de noche que había al lado de su cama.− ¿Por qué pareces tan enfadada?− Inquirió preocupada.

− Ah, no es nada.− Miró a la chica y le sonrió con timidez.− ¿Vamos?− Ofreció su brazo y Nanoha se aferró a el.

No era una cita romántica, pero podía fantasear que lo era ¿no?

_¿Por qué… no es una cita romántica verdad? Es sólo una salida amistosa ¿cierto?_

− _¿Y si le pregunto?_− Se cuestionó la chica de cabellos cobrizos.− _Pero… ¿Cómo se pregunta algo así? De seguro y le avergüenza…_− Frunció los labios, sin notar que la rubia le miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

− _¿Por qué tiene esa expresión? Ni siquiera hemos salidos y ya esta aburrida, menuda cita le estoy ofreciendo._− Suspiró ¿y qué podía hacer? Era la primera cita que tenía en su vida y estaba segura que sería la única que tendría.− _Me pregunto cuantas citas ha tenido ella hasta ahora._− Porque siendo tan risueña y agradable, la dueña de Raising Heart debía tener muchos pretendientes ¿no? Nunca había reparado en ese hecho.− _Supongo que tendré que poner más atención a eso._− ¿Con qué motivo?

− Eh…− Soltaron al mismo tiempo, se miraron y rieron torpemente.

− Tú dirás, Takamachi.− Nanoha frunció el ceño.

− ¿Por qué me llamas por mi apellido? A Hayate-chan ya no le dices Yagami.− _Y eso que la odias_. Agregó mentalmente, la rubia se rascó la mejilla intentado encontrar una explicación para eso.

− Ah, bueno… supongo que es por el hábito y por favor no me nombres al mapache.− Pidió mordiendo su labio, con obvia molestia.− _¡Mañana va a ver lo que le_ _voy hacer por mofarse de mí! …de nuevo._− Es que parecía que se había vuelto el hobby de Hayate.

− Hey, ¿Me llamarás por mi nombre entonces?− Le miró con sus ojos grandes y brillantes, deseando obtener un si por respuesta.

− Sólo si tú me llamas por el mío.− Enérgicamente Takamachi asintió y compartieron una sonrisa. Al parecer ambas habían olvidado el pequeño detalle que esa era su primera cita y que no sabían que debían hacer.

_Pero es mejor así, ¿Cierto? Sale todo más natural… ¿O no?_

− Fate-chan.− y sin poder evitarlo la rubia se sonrojó. ¡Es que nadie nunca había dicho su nombre de manera tan dulce!− ¿Esta bien si te digo Fate-chan? ¿O prefieres sólo Fate?− Le miró con una ceja alzada, esperando la respuesta, aunque hablando tantas veces con Hayate de la rubia y nombrándola _Fate-chan_, se había vuelto una costumbre y sería extraño para ella tener que decirle sólo Fate, como suponía le pediría la rubia.

− Como te guste… Nanoha.− La rubia dijo el nombre de su acompañante lentamente, parecía estar saboreando cada sílaba.

− Entonces… Fate-chan.− Sonrió aliviada. Y siguieron caminando hacia la salida. Al llegar afuera y ver cual sería su transporte, Takamachi se quedó paralizada, viajarían en una motocicleta de color rojo… ¿Realmente viajarían en eso? ¡Esa cosa que era un ataúd con ruedas! Miró asustada a la rubia, la cual no se dio por enterada.− ¿Viajaremos en… _eso_?− Lo apuntó temerosa y Testarossa ajena al recelo de su cita asintió enérgicamente, mientras miraba embelezada el vehículo que tenía en frente.

− Me la prestó, Teana.− Le informó sin poder ocultar su emoción y se zafó delicadamente el agarre de Nanoha en su brazo. Se dedicó a acariciar casi con ternura el metal frío, parecía que intentaba no estropearlo. Por unos instantes Nanoha deseó ser la motocicleta para que Fate la tocase y mirase de aquella misma forma. Es que la rubia parecía haber tenido un flechazo a primera vista. Y era denigrante que a ella no la hubiese visto de esa manera cuando la fue a buscar a su habitación.

− _¡No puedo ser tan patética!_− Se regañó.− _¿Sintiendo celos de un pedazo de chatarra? ¡Vamos, Nanoha tú orgullo, recuérdalo! Además ¿Qué pensará Fate-chan si se llega a enterar, por esas casualidades de la cruel vida, que sentí celos de una motocicleta? ¡Una cosa sin vida!_− Irónicamente, Nanoha ignoraba el hecho que Fate sintió sus mismos celos por el inofensivo peluche que descansaba en su cama. Un regalo que ella misma había escogido, lo cual era aún más patético.

− Toma.− Le pasó un casco y dudosa lo aceptó.

− ¿De verdad… tenemos que viajar en esto?− y por primera vez la rubia notó el temor en el tono de voz de su acompañante. La miró cuidadosamente y no pudo evitar sonreír.− ¿No podemos simplemente irnos en autobús? Realmente no me molestaría… _quiero vivir_.− Susurró lo último y la rubia con gran esfuerzo logró oírla.

− No te preocupes, me encargaré de que nada malo te pase.− Prometió con una pequeña, encantadora, linda, tímida y adorable (y muchas más cosas que Nanoha veía) sonrisa.− Confía en mi, ¿si?− Sus ojos brillaron intensamente, y Takamachi fue incapaz de negarse.

− Esta bien. Confiaré en Fate-chan.− Se colocó el casco y esperó a que la rubia se subiese al ataúd con ruedas.− _Por lo menos podré tenerla abrazada un buen rato._− Optimistamente se sentó de lado para no estropear su falda, y de inmediato se aferró a la cintura de la rubia, la cual se tensó al instante.

− Bu-bueno, vamos.− Encendió la moto y después de varios minutos seguía sin partir. Nanoha extrañada le miraba la espalda.− ¿A dónde vamos?− Preguntó recordando que no tenía idea a donde ir.− _¿Debí haberlo planeado?_− Se preguntó, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

− ¿Eh…?− Nanoha tuvo que aferrarse más a la rubia para no caerse de la impresión, por un breve instante creyó que Testarossa tenía todo planeado.− Nyahaha, ¿te parece si vamos a desayunar a alguna parte? Porque me muero de hambre.

− Claro.− Y comenzaron el viaje a una velocidad moderada, aunque a Testarossa, que es un demonio amante de la velocidad, le hubiese gustado ir más rápido.

− _Su espalda es tan cálida…_− Pensaba el Demonio Blanco aferrándose, si era posible, aun más a la rubia que iba roja como tomate, afortunadamente para ella Nanoha no la podía ver y no la desconcertaría con preguntas extrañas.− _¡No, Nanoha! Concentración, si sigo_ _pensando así le babearé la espalda…_

− Nanoha… etto… puedes soltarme, ¿sabes? Ya hemos llegado− Murmuró Fate, sin muchas ganas de que su compañera le hiciese caso.

− ¡Ah!− Nanoha se soltó y se bajó de la motocicleta.− Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, es que…

− No pasa nada… no te preocupes.− Carraspeó intentando controlar el temblor de sus piernas y se giró.− ¿Te parece ese lugar?− Apuntó una cafetería que parecía cómoda y que estaba un poco más vacía que las otras.

− Sí, parece ser un buen lugar…− _sobre todo porque voy a estar contigo_… Nanoha sacudió su cabeza.− _¡Nanoha ya deja de pensar en esas cosas! Si sigo así, voy a terminar por decirle algo que no quiero que sepa._− Se regañó.− _¡A ponerse seria!_

Nanoha caminaba tan seria, que Fate creía que ella estaba haciendo algo mal. Muy mal.

− _Creo que debería tomarla de la mano_.− pensó con terror, al menos eso le dijo Arf que se hacían en las citas. Pero era contacto físico… y ella se ponía demasiado nerviosa con ese tipo de cosas.

Suspiró hondo, intentando juntar valor.

Y poco a poco, empezó a aproximarse a la futura instructora conforme iban avanzando en su camino hacia el local. Tragó saliva nerviosa cuando por fin estuvo justo a su lado, y entonces, cuando estuvo a centímetros de tomar la mano suave de Nanoha esta se detuvo en seco.

Como si hubiese cometido un crimen, la rubia levantó ambas manos. Un: _"¡Yo no fui!"_ estaba escrito en su cara.

− ¿Pasa algo malo, Fate-chan?− Cuestionó la futura instructora con preocupación. La rubia negó frenéticamente y abrió la puerta del local.− _Podría jurar que quería tomarme la mano… nah, debo estar alucinando_.− Nanoha no sabía lo acertados que estaban sus pensamientos.

− Um… pasa, Nanoha.− Apremió la rubia. Necesitaba sentarse antes de que sus piernas le fallaran y se cayese como un plomo al piso.

Así la parejita se fue a sentar a la mesa más cercana, y para pesar de ambas el lugar estaba tan saturado que se sentía sofocado, además de que se reducía el espacio para tener un mínimo de comodidad. Un mesero pasó junto a ellas, y lograron entender que les decía que pronto las atendería.

− Este lugar es…− Nanoha no sabía como describir ese sitio.

− Un desastre…− Musitó Fate mirando a toda ese gente reunida. Pero era el mejor sitio, los demás estaban mucho peor que eso.− Pero… los otros están peor y comer en una plaza no me apetece…− Nanoha estuvo de acuerdo con ella y un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente, sólo lograban entretenerse escuchando las conversaciones triviales que los otros clientes tenían.

Nanoha miró a su acompañante, esperando a que dijera algo, pero al ver que a rubia no tenía intenciones de comenzar una conversación, suspiró. Tendría que comenzarla ella y la última vez que hizo eso, confundió a Bardiche con una joya…

Sólo esperaba no hacer el ridículo.

− ¿Te gustaría ordenar algo de comer, Fate-chan? –le preguntó quedamente.

Fate fijó su vista en Nanoha, dotándose de valor. Tenía que poder hablar de algo con ella, no podía dejar que su cita se aburriese. Le había dicho a Arf que se esforzaría porque esa fuese una cita que estuviese cerca de la perfección. Y si era sincera eso que estaba teniendo con Nanoha, parecía cualquier cosa, menos una cita y mucho menos era algo perfecto.

− ¿Café, pasteles?

Negó. No tenía pizca de hambre; de hecho, sentía que se había quedado sin estómago. Sólo sentía una necesidad incontrolable de salir corriendo del lugar.

Pero antes de poder hablar, el camarero llegó a su mesa.

− Lamento mucho la espera señoritas. ¿Qué van a ordenar?− Fate se fijó en el mesero, lo miró y lo miró. Memorizó sus ojos dorados, su tez bronceada y sus cabellos rojizos. La había interrumpido y de alguna manera le iba a cobrar esa a ese sujeto.− Um… señorita…− Balbuceó nervioso, la mirada intensa de los ojos carmesí de Fate a cualquiera le incomodaría y más a él, un simple mesero muy cobarde.

− Nyahaha, tráiganos dos café y un par de galletas.− Ordenó Nanoha mirando nerviosa a la rubia.− Fate-chan, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué lo miraste así?− La rubia pareció despertar de su trance y miró a la de ojos azules.

− ¿Mirar como?

− Como si el fuese tu enemigo o… tu presa.− Nanoha sonrió divertida al ver como Testarossa se sonrojaba.− No estás muy acostumbrada a concurrir a estos sitios, ¿verdad?

− La verdad es que no.− Aceptó la futura enforcer.− Lo más cerca que he estado de tanta gente, fue en una misión y ahí todos eran mis enemigos…− Murmuró.

− Bueno, si tienes problemas con este tipo de cosas, puedo salir contigo todas las veces que quieras.− La cara de Nanoha comenzó a ponerse roja gradualmente.− Ya sabes, para ayudarte en estos casos…− Agregó casualmente.

− Eh… gracias.− Soltó un poco sorprendida.

− Señoritas, aquí está su pedido.− El mesero puso el café frente a cada chica y un plato de galletas al medio, y casi corriendo se fue de aquel lugar. Nanoha no fue capaz de reprimir una risa.

− Realmente lo asustaste, Fate-chan. Pobre hombre.− Se burló.

− Lo siento, no fue mi intención.− Y comenzaron a comer un poco más relajadas. Luego de unos minutos acabaron con su desayuno y estaban más que contentas por poder salir de ese lugar para continuar con su cita.− ¿Y… que hacemos ahora?

− ¿Caminar…?− Fate miró la moto, que de buena gana hubiese usado de nuevo, pero asintió a la petición simple de la ojiazul. Y dejó la noto estacionada frente a ese local.

El sol era penetrante, y la caminata por el lugar les pareció agotadora y fastidiosa. Fate evocaba el atardecer, pero en esa época del año los días se prolongaban sin piedad. Buscando un poco de frescura, Fate se encaminó hacia las afueras de la ciudad, y Nanoha sólo la siguió. Encontraron un bonito lugar donde sentarse y disfrutar de la frescura que les provocaba la sombra de aquellos enormes árboles.

Fate escuchó el hondo suspiró de su cita.

La futura instructora se estaba empezando a deprimir, le estaba preocupando la posibilidad de que la timidez de la joven rubia jamás le permitiría declarársele.

_¿Por qué… ese era el motivo de la cita… no? _

Declararle sus sentimientos a Fate.

− _Esto es un verdadero desastre…_− Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

Fate sopló hacia arriba, frustrada por su incapacidad de interactuar con la gente que le agradaba. Su acción logró que los pelos descuidados que le caían sobre la frente se moviesen frenéticos, y Nanoha, que le miraba de reojo, sintió su corazón dar un vuelco. Y cuando notó una gota de sudor que se encontraba en la cien de la rubia, pasó saliva. La malvada gota bajo hasta su mejilla, luego paso por su cuello, bajando hasta donde la playera de la rubia no le permitía ver. Fate de manera inconsciente la estaba volviendo loca… o mejor dicho, la estimulaba. La temperatura corporal de Nanoha aumentó sin quererlo.

_La ojiazul podía ser tan básica a veces…_

− Nanoha, ¿Quieres un helado?− Ofreció de pronto Fate.

− ¡Sí! Me vendría de maravilla.

− ¿Qué sabor te gusta?−

− Fresa.

− Esta bien, voy y vuelvo.

* * *

---

− ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Nanoha-chan?− Preguntó al aire Shamal, mientras ayudaba a Hayate a limpiar la cafetería. ¿El motivo? Estaban preparando una fiesta sorpresa para la instructora y habían pedido prestado ese lugar para poder recibir a todos los invitados.

− Pésimo.− Se rió Hayate.− Ambas deben estar tan nerviosas que no pueden establecer una conversación coherente. Lo más probable es que vuelvan luego, ambas decepcionadas de su primera y desastrosa cita.

− Que mala eres, Hayate-chan. De seguro les debe estar yendo de maravilla.− Contradijo Shamal, aunque ni ella misma se lo creía. Había escuchado de la propia Nanoha sobre su "relación" con Fate o más bien la falta de relación que había entre ambas. Sacudió su cabeza y se concentró en pensar positivo.

Y siguió limpiando con la escoba aquel inmenso lugar.

− Bueno, para eso estoy yo. He preparado esta fiesta, para ayudarles un poco. Ya sabes, un poco de alcohol, de hormonas y listo, Nanoha y Fate terminan juntas y felices…

− ¿Después de una noche de sexo? Eso si esta muy trillado, Hayate.− Comentó Vita desde un extremo de la habitación.

− Yo no he dicho eso, Vita-chan. Y me sorprende que tu pequeña cabecita saque esas conjeturas tan apresuradas y pervertidas.− La sonrisa de la castaña daba a entender que las palabras de la pequeña pelirroja habían sido completamente acertadas.− Por cierto sigan limpiando, yo voy a encargarme de invitar a las personas.− Y sin más salió de ahí.

− De nuevo nos está utilizando como esclavas.− Gruño Vita.

− Tranquila, Vita-chan. Esta vez es por Nanoha-chan.

− Hmph.

Y sin chistar ambas continuaron con aquella tediosa tarea.

* * *

---

− Muchas gracias por su compra. Que tenga un buen día.− Deseó el anciano que vendía los helados, la rubia sonrió cortés y se dio media vuelta para volver con Nanoha, mientras intentaba hacer de esa cita, una agradable, aunque estaba notando que todos sus intentos era un completo fracaso.

Suspiró mientras se preguntaba porqué las citas tenían que ser así… ellas dos tenían siglos de conocerse y aunque Fate no se lo hubiese dicho a nadie, con Nanoha era la única persona con la cual se sentía a gusto. Sin embargo, desde que la vio esa mañana, todo estaba completamente al revés. Y estar con Nanoha ya no era algo muy cómodo.

− _¡Todo por culpa de ese tonto hormigueo en mi estómago!_− cuando Fate llegó al lugar donde estaba Nanoha, la vista que le recibió no fue nada placentera.

En la banca, junto a _su_ cita, había un chico alto, de cabello negro y piel pálida. Estaba sonriendo demasiado complacido, estaba demasiado cerca para su gusto de Nanoha, la cual no hacía ningún intento por alejarlo y no entendía porque eso le estaba fastidiando tanto.

Ahogada y cegada por los celos, la chica de ojos carmesí no se percató que la galantería de aquel sujeto era magistralmente ignorada por Nanoha, quién en realidad, tenía una cara de enorme fastidio.

Pero ese tipo era insistente, demasiado y aprovechó un descuido de ésta y la tomó de una mano, llevándosela a los labios antes que la muchacha pudiera soltarse y evitar el audaz beso que le plantó en el dorso de su mano.

Fate no perdió nota de esa acción, y fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Si Nanoha prefería a ese tipo de personas, que a simple vista se notaba que era un presuntuoso con dinero, que se quedara con él. Ella había tenido suficiente de esa desastrosa cita y ahora se marcharía con un poco de dignidad.

Botó los helados al piso y caminó a pasos agigantados hacia el lado contrario de dónde Nanoha y el sujeto se encontraban: hacia la una vieja y tambaleante casa que se encontraba a una considerable distancia de su cita. Iba furiosa por un motivo totalmente desconocido. Empezó a sudar excesivamente y no era sólo por el calor. Miró su camiseta antes limpia, ahora manchada con helado, al igual que sus manos y se comparó con las elegantes ropas del pretendiente de Nanoha y más se enfureció.

Llegó ante el antiguo edificio, cuyos portones lucían tapiados y cerrados. Incapaz de regresar, caminó alrededor de la oscura casa.

Se detuvo ante lo que parecía ser la escotilla al sótano, y ahí se sentó. La madera crujió violentamente, como indicándole algo a la rubia, pero ésta le ignoró. Inhalaba y resoplaba agitadamente, arrepintiéndose de haber dejado a Nanoha en manos del aquel idiota, había sido una gigantesca grosería de su parte.

− _Ahora sí que hice bien. La deje sola y no tiene como volver. Vaya cita le di a Nanoha, la peor de toda su vida_.− pensaba desalentada.

Tenía la vista clavada en el piso, mirando el descuidado terreno, cuando de pronto unos pequeños pies, se plantaron ante ella, dificultándole la vista de la tierra y pasto seco. Armándose de valor, alzó la cara y un estremecimiento la recorrió al ver la furia en los ojos azules de su cita.

Eso indicaba peligro, un grave peligro y Fate no necesitaba de nadie para notarlo.

Tragó saliva fuertemente, e intentó en vano formar una sonrisa en su rostro, de hecho su cara más bien pareció una mueca de dolor de estómago.

− ¿Qué diablos pasaba por tu cabeza? ¿Qué pretendías dejándome sola con ese, Fate-chan? −Le reclamó indignada.

− Pensé que te agradaba su compañía y quise darte… algo de espacio. − susurró intentando excusarse.− Cómo en realidad, tú y yo vinimos aquí por culpa de Hayate…− Mala elección de palabras, Nanoha le miró dolida.− Tienes derecho de pasar un rato con quien más te agrade. ¿No?... Y él no parecía desagradarte en lo absoluto y lo comprendo perfectamente. Por eso preferí hacerme a un lado.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que Fate bajó su mirada.

− ¿Sabes algo? −preguntó Nanoha de repente, sacando a la de ojos rojos de sus pensamientos.− Tienes razón. Yo tengo derecho a estar con quien se me de la gana, a pesar que la persona con la que deseo estar no parece darse cuenta de nada. _Ni siquiera de mis sentimientos…_− Agregó mentalmente.

Fate frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien de quien hablaba.

De pronto, Nanoha se sentó a su lado, ocupando un pequeño espacio sobre la escotilla y logrando que con su peso, ésta crujiera con violencia, pero a ninguna de las dos pareció importarle, o mejor dicho ninguna de las dos pareció notarlo.

− Y a pesar de que esa persona con la que me gusta mucho, mucho estar, no se entera de nada de lo que sucede a su alrededor, y que sólo le guste luchar y crea que prefiero a un tonto con cerebro de músculo…− continuó Nanoha, casi hablando para ella misma y provocando un temblor en Fate.− Esa persona tiene que poseer confianza, porque si acepté salir hoy con ella, y no fue por culpa de nadie que este aquí con ella, es porque realmente _quiero_ su compañía. ¿Entiendes?

Fate abrió la boca queriendo contestar, sintiendo como la felicidad volvía a su cuerpo, pero nada coherente se le ocurrió decir. Se quedó tanto tiempo así, que comenzó a sufrir un ataque de tos al quedarse con la garganta seca. La madera dañada de la puerta volvió a crujir, ninguna la oyó debido a los ruidos que la rubia hacía.

Nanoha golpeó sutilmente a Fate por la espalda, en un intento por aliviarle el ataque de tos. La rubia se compuso lo mas rápido que pudo, pero maravillada descubrió que su cita no retiraba la mano de su espalda y que, en vez de seguirle propinando suaves golpecitos, la chica la estaba acariciando.

La acariciaba lentamente… y se sentía tan bien…

Después de unos minutos, y varios escalofríos y suspiros placenteros; Nanoha acabó de hacer eso y retiró su mano con lentitud, no queriendo dejar de acariciar a su amor no tan secreto.

Fate suspiró y, armándose de valor, viró su cabeza hacia la ojiazul.

− Eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Nanoha.− Le susurró nerviosa y un tanto asustada. Después de todo la rubia no estaba acostumbrada al contacto físico.− …Gracias.

− Qué bueno que te agradó − Dijo Nanoha con una sonrisita, rodeando sus rodillas con sus brazos y mirando coqueta a su cita. La cual obviamente no identificó.− ¿Quieres que lo repita?

− ¿Lo dices en serio?− Masculló casi sin voz.− La verdad, es que eso… sería um… agradable.

− Bien. Pero yo quiero un beso a cambio.− Lo dijo tan tranquila que Fate creyó haberlo imaginado.

− ¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Un qué?

− Beso, Fate-chan. Be-so.− La cara de la rubia adquirió un peligroso tono carmín. Nanoha se rió entre dientes a sabiendas de lo que la tímida rubia debía estar pensando.− Justo aquí.− Puso su dedo índice en su mejilla.

− ¡Ah! Un beso _ahí_.− Suspiró aliviada, y quizá un poco decepcionada.

− ¿Acaso Fate-chan, quería darme un beso, en un lugar más interesante?− Lamió sus labios logrando incomodar a la aspirante a enforcer.

− ¡No, cla-claro que n-no!.− Negó inmediatamente.− Estaba pensando en la mejilla, justamente.− Mintió. Nanoha rió, con su dulce y original risa, y de pronto Fate se sintió muy relajada, como si esa interacción fuese algo habitual entre ellas.

− ¿Entonces? ¿Me darás mi beso?− La rubia asintió y comenzó acercarse lentamente a Nanoha.

La madera carcomida no pudo soportar el peso de ambas y por fin cedió, quebrándose en mil pedazos y cayendo al oscuro vacío del sótano de la vieja casa. Llevándose a Fate y Nanoha consigo, quienes se llevaron el susto de sus vidas.

Cayeron con mucha fuerza contra el suelo, ambas se quedaron calladas y ahogadas por largo tiempo. Fate, cuando pudo volver a llenar sus pulmones de oxigeno, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza, fue Nanoha, y la buscó con la vista, pero con la oscuridad del lugar y con el polvo que se levantó con su caída sólo apreciaba sombras.

− Nanoha− La llamó. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, la angustia y preocupación aumentaron.− ¡Nanoha!

Cómo pudo se colocó en cuatro y gateó por el sitio, palpando y revolviendo los trozos de madera en una búsqueda de su cita. Y de pronto sus manos tocaron de pronto las cálidas extremidades de la chica, quien avergonzada y respirando entrecortadamente, estaba sentada un poco más lejos de dónde Fate se había derrumbado.

Sin poder ver bien, pero sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba sujetando, Fate levantó su vista hacia Nanoha, en un intento de entrever si estaba completa y sana. Y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver casi con claridad el gesto de sorpresa que tenía la ojiazul en su cara, que según el punto de vista de Fate no se estropeaba por la suciedad que tenía.

− _Se ve muy linda con la cara sucia…_

Fate seguía sin soltarla, después de todo se sentía tan bien el contacto de la suave piel de Nanoha, que no deseaba hacerlo. Quería mantenerse así, por todo el tiempo que le fuese posible. Se arrastró un poco más, pues insistía en no soltar aquellas joyas, que había encontrado en ese mugriento lugar.

− ¿Te encuentras bien, Nanoha?− Le susurró un poco más calmada al ver que estaba sentada, en una pieza y con los ojos más que abiertos. Nanoha incapaz de encontrar su voz, asintió con un rápido moviendo de cabeza.

Al acercarse más a Nanoha, Fate pudo notar que su falda se había subido un poco. Sus ojos repasaron la piel descubierta, conociendo sus muslos por vez primera y notando el principio de lo que seguramente sería su prenda íntima.

− Me da gusto que estés…− Empezó a susurrarle Fate sin quitar sus ojos de las piernas de Nanoha, parecía que estaba hipnotizada por los bonitos muslos de la ojiazul.− Que estés… tan buena… ¡digo bien!− Se corrigió.− _¡¿Por qué dije eso?!_

− Yo… − musitó Nanoha, sin saber que decir. Ambas estaban muy rojas. −…me alegro que ambas estemos bien.

− Mmm… sí.

Pero Fate, no se movió de su lugar. De hecho sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaron a subir por las piernas de Nanoha.

La rubia levantó la vista y miró la cara de Nanoha. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando notó los ojos de la chica vidriosos y como si algo le doliera, respiraba agitadamente, y Fate se preocupó por ella.

− Nanoha ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te quebraste algún hueso?

− No.− Respondió en un quejido. Pestañeó pareciendo realmente decepcionada. _¿Por qué se detuvo?_ − Estoy bien, sólo un poco atontada.

− Déjame ayudarte.− Pero Fate seguía sin quitar las manos de las rodillas de Nanoha. Bajando la vista, se percató que las piernas de la ojiazul estaban llenas de polvo. Involuntariamente, levantó sus manos y comenzó a sacudir la suciedad con sutiles golpes. Miró a la chica que le sonreía agradecida.

− Siento que esta cita haya sido una total catástrofe, Nanoha.− Se disculpó realmente apenada.

Ella sonrió aún más y le confesó.

− Bueno, en verdad no ha sido nada parecido a lo que tenía en mente, pero no me puedo quejar… − Señaló las manos de Fate, que sin que se diera cuenta, habían dejado de limpiar para acariciar con lentitud las largas piernas de Nanoha.

− ¡L-lo siento!− Fate dejó de respirar cuando Nanoha se inclinó para quedar más cerca de ella. La chica de cabellos cobrizos levantó sus manos para agarrar el rostro de Fate, el cual por cierto ardía, y abriendo los ojos completamente azorada, recibió un suave beso en la mejilla.

− Muchas gracias por salir conmigo, Fate-chan. Me encantaría repetirlo.

Fate se quedó muda, disfrutando de ese segundo de felicidad.

* * *

---

− ¡Hey, Arf!− Llamó Hayate. La familiar de Fate, la cual caminaba apuradamente hasta su habitación, se giró con expresión poco amigable. La castaña pasó saliva sonoramente y con paso dudoso se acercó.− Um… hoy es el cumpleaños de Nanoha-chan…

− Lo sé de buena fuente.− Gruñó.− _Sí… y por culpa de que Fate se empecinó en bordar esa frase en el oso de Nanoha, no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche._− bufó enfadada, lo único que deseaba era dormir y esa mujer, la detenía quizás para que idiotez.

− Bueno… le estamos preparando una fiesta sorpresa, así que quiero que tu y tu grupo vengan.− Arf frunció el ceño con desconfianza.− Bueno… tu sabes que Fate y Nanoha se están llevando muy, muy bien y…

− Ahórrate el sarcasmo, ahí estaremos.− Y siguió su camino.

− ¡Gracias!− Gritó Yagami.− Uff, por un momento creí que me mataría… ¿por qué andará tan enfadada?− Comenzó a caminar hacía el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.− ¿y por que tenía esas ojeras tan grandes? Meh, no importa.− Se dijo y comenzó a tararear una canción que había escuchado por ahí… en un bar, probablemente.

− ¡Hey tú!− Hayate se giró al acto. Pensando en las mil formas de excusarse, de seguro la iba a regañar por algo. Pero cuando vio a la persona que le había llamado, se quedó pasmada, jamás había visto a esa mujer. Era alta, de piel pálida, ojos y cabellos verdosos… era muy hermosa, tanto que la mapache era incapaz de describir su belleza.

Yagami prácticamente babeó.

− ¿Sí? ¿Necesita ayuda?− Un hombre carraspeó intentando hacerse notar.− ¿_necesitan_ algo?

− La verdad es que sí.− Sonrió amablemente la mujer.− Hoy tenía una cita con Fate Testarossa, y ella no ha aparecido, me preguntaba si tu la conocías y si sabías donde está.− Hayate abrió los ojos con asombro. Ella debía ser…− Oh, siento mi mala educación, soy Lindy Harlaown y él es Chrono. Somos… _amigos_ de Fate.

− Oh, un gusto.− Estiro su mano y la mujer la estrechó gustosa.− Soy Hayate Yagami y soy buena amiga de Fate.

− ¿En serio? ¡Que suerte! ¿Verdad Chrono-kun?

− Hmph.

− Y si no les molesta, acompáñenme, Fate no está en este momento, pero volverá pronto.− Al menos antes de lo que ella y Nanoha hubiesen querido. Ambos sujetos la siguieron sin chistar, después de todo Hayate no parecía ser peligrosa, sólo una mucha con exagerada amabilidad. − Y me encantaría hablar con ustedes de ella, hay algo que me ha estado preocupando…− Era el momento perfecto para enterarse que tan _amigas_ eran Fate y Lindy Harlaown y que eran esos papeles que la rubia debía firmar.

Sin duda alguna cuando Fate volviese, se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

* * *

---

**·**

**·**

_Tanto tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que actualicé esto… y los otros n­.nU, la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo ni muchos ánimos, este no ha sido mi mejor año y como no me interesa que sepan el motivo, (y a ustedes tampoco les interesa) no lo voy a contar XD._

_En fin, con respecto al fic, aunque no me crean, la parte que sigue está ya en proceso, era esta parte la que se me resistía a salir, no sé porque y a pesar de haberla hecho, no he quedado del todo conforme, pero como no tenía otras ideas, preferí dejarlo así, aunque el humor se ha reducido a cero_ =__=_ y por eso me disculpo, también por los errores y horrores ortográficos y de redacción u__u, en cuanto tenga más tiempo lo voy a editar._

_Con respecto a los otros fics, están en proceso también, excepto uno u__ú. Así que durante estos días espero actualizar los pendientes y terminar alguno *esperoquenopasen7mesesparavolveractualziardenuevo*_

_Y como ahora, 5:50 AM, me tengo que preparar para salir a correr, en esta linda mañana invernal xD, *estoyenmifacetadeportivamasoquista* me despido y espero que los que tengan vacaciones lo estén pasando bien y los que no, también._

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por leer esta historia._

_Karo._


End file.
